Snape Rules auch auf Deutsch
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Nachdem Albus Hogwarts aufgrund eines Treffens verläßt, reißt Snape die Leitung an sich. SnapeTonks.
1. Sturmfreie Bude

Titel: Snape Rules!  
  
Kapitel: 1. Sturmfreie Bude  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Übersetzer: baka-neko  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS, HP, HG, RW - und fast jeder andere wichtige (Letztendlich: NT/SS)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre/s: Humor, Parodie, General, Romantik, Drama  
  
-  
  
Es war alles, wovon er immer geträumt hatte, alles, was er immer wollte, außer vielleicht James Potter seine Freundin/Frau Lily Evans zu klauen, natürlich. Nicht, dass er sie besonders gemocht hätte, ganz sicher nicht, aber es wäre bestimmt sehr lustig gewesen, den Goldenen Gryffindor Jungen über seine verlorenen Liebe klagen zu hören - Ha!  
  
'Ha, in der Tat!', höhnte die winzigkleine Stimme in Severus Snapes Kopf. 'Als ob das je geschehen wäre!'  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer knurrte niemand bestimmten an als er sich auf den Weg zum Großen Saal machte, einen armen Haufen von Hufflepuff Erstklässlern erschreckend. Bedrohlich wogende Roben rauschten über den Boden, etwas beinhaltend, das aussah wie eine übergroße Fledermaus, die nach jeder unglücklichen Kreatur, welche in eine Reichweite von weniger als 1,5 Metern kam, schnappte. Snape hatte unbestreitbar einen guten Tag, obwohl er bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen Punkt von Gryffindor abgezogen hatte; dann wäre es ein wundervoller Tag gewesen. Aber wie die Worte 'bis jetzt' andeuteten, der Tag war noch jung und es gab haufenweise Möglichkeiten.  
  
Wie immer, wenn Snape im Großen Saal erschien, wurden alle ganz still. Es liefen immer noch einige Wetten, wo er seine dramatischen Auftritte gelernt hatte - als ein Darsteller in Shakespeare Stücken vielleicht? Andererseits vielleicht doch nicht, denn Shakespeare war bekannterweise ein Muggel gewesen. Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Snape nicht weniger um das kümmern, was die Leute von ihm denken mochten. Mit der typischen bösen Miene sorgfältig auf sein Gesicht gesetzt, stolzierte er hinüber zum Lehrertisch, wo bereits fast alle anderen Lehrer saßen - bis auf einen gewissen Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Die Seiten von Severus' Mund drohten sich nach oben zu einem überheblichen Lächeln zu biegen, aber er beherrschte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als er sein Ziel erreichte, und stellte sich hinter seinen normalen Platz. Neben ihm war der leere Stuhl des Schulleiters und der nächste wurde von Minerva McGonnagall besetzt.  
  
Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung runzelte leicht die Stirn über den Zaubertranklehrer; beinahe als ob sie fragen wollte, was sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten zu bedeuten habe und warum er zu spät war. Es schien als wollte sie außerdem wissen, wo der Schulleiter war und warum sie nicht endlich essen konnte. Snape war verdammt gut im Deuten der Gesichtsausdrücke anderer, so war es eine ziemlich leichte Aufgabe auch McGonnagalls zu lesen. Sich zu den Tischen der Schüler umdrehend, brüllte der Zaubertranklehrer ein ungeduldiges "RUHE!!". Das war ziemlich unnötig, da tatsächlich jeder leise geworden war, lange bevor Snape 2/3 der mit Kürbissaft gefüllten Gläser zerschmettert hatte. Zufrieden, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich gezogen hatte, räusperte sich Snape wichtig und kämpfte gegen das Grinsen, welches seine dünnen Lippen zieren wollte.  
  
"Severus!", fuhr McGonnagall ihren Kollegen ungeduldig an. "Kommen Sie endlich auf den Punkt."  
  
"Genau!", jammerte Remus zustimmend. "Wir verhungern hier!"  
  
Ein Kichern unterdrückend, schüttelte Snape seinen Kopf. "Soso, ungeduldig, was? Ich war gerade dabei, auf den Punkt zu kommen..." Oh, wundervoller Tag einmal im Leben! "Ich war gerade dabei anzukündigen, dass der Schulleiter für über einen Monat abwesend sein wird. Er hat Hogwarts verlassen um zu einem sehr ernst-"  
  
"Was hat Ernst damit zu tun? Wer ist dieser Ernst überhaupt?", rief Ron rein, durch den gesamten Saal schreiend bevor Harry, oder noch besser, Hermine ihn stoppen konnte.  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für dieses unglaublich einfallslose Wortspiel", knurrte Snape zu dem Rotschopf, seine Worte mit einem seiner erschreckendsten Blicke begleitend, welche er für die grauenvoll riechenden, Ybbs-lesenden, falschen Fünfzigern, intelligenzlosen, nichtsnutzen, dummen, oftmals rebellischen Schülern reserviert hatte. Kurz gesagt: Für Gryffindors. "Aber ich habe ni-" Der Rest von Rons Protest wurde von Harrys und Hermines vereinigten Händen, welche den Mund des heißblütigen Jungen bedeckten, gedämpft. "Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unterbrechens - zweimal!" Oh, ja, jetzt war es wirklich ein wundervoller Tag. 40 Punkte in weniger als vier Sekunden. Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein.  
  
"Ron! Benimm dich!", zischte Hermine ihrem Freund ins Ohr. Vierzig Punkte waren definitiv genug für ein Frühstück und sie war dankbar, dass Snape nicht noch mehr Punkte abgezogen hatte für etwas lächerliches wie 'den Versuch Mr. Weasly zu ersticken'. Ja, als ob ihn das überhaupt kümmern würde. Wenn es 'der Versuch, Mr. Potter zu ersticken' gewesen wäre, hätte er Gryffindor vermutlich zum ersten Mal Punkte GEGEBEN, wer wusste das schon?  
  
Minerva warf einen wütenden Blick zu Severus, weil dieser größtenteils unverdient Punkte von ihrem Haus abgezogen hatte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen ihn auszuschimpfen. Sie wollte wissen wo der Schulleiter war und vor allem, warum er sie nicht selber informiert hatte, wenn man ihre neue, intimere Beziehung in Betracht zog.  
  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde von einem unreifen Individuum", Snape begann von neuem, ätzende Blicke zu Ron zu schicken, welcher verschiedene Schattierungen von wütendem Rot wechselte, aber nichts mehr sagte. " Schulleiter Dumbledore hat Hogwarts verlassen, um an einem immens wichtigen Treffen teilzunehmen und wird nicht vor nächsten Monat zurückkehren. Um die Frage zu klären, zu wem der Schulleiter das meiste Vertrauen hat, genug um die Verantwortung Hogwarts für die oben genannte Zeitspanne zu leiten, kann ich nur sagen, dass er sich, nachdem er jeden prüfenswerten Punkt in Betracht zog, sehr weise entschieden hat. Um es kurz zu sagen: Ich habe die Verantwortung über diese Position bis unser geliebter Schulleiter zu uns zurückkehrt." 


	2. Das Wichtige Treffen

Übersetzer: MajinSakuko

Beta-reader: JamesMarsters15

-

2. Die Wichtige Sitzung

"WAS?!" schrie McGonagall völlig erschüttert aufgrund der Enthüllung, und erhob sich von ihrem Sitz. "DU bist für die Stellung des Schulleiters verantwortlich? Aber ICH bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, und Albus würde niemals-", McGonagall kam schließlich zu einem Halt in ihrem Herumschimpfen und schaffte es, einen beruhigenden Atem einzusaugen; sie war nicht bereit, einen Herzanfall zu riskieren. Sie versuchte, ihre spiraligen Gedanken zu sortieren, denn sie war nicht jemand, der die Kontrolle zu schnell verlor. Einen prompten flüchtigen Blick um den Tisch der Lehrer werfend, begriff sie, dass jeder Mitarbeiter völlig erschüttert schien; Flitwick saß betäubt, während sein Mund wild arbeitete, wobei er trotzdem keinen Ton erzeugte. Glücklicherweise riss er sich gerade rechtzeitig zusammen, um zu vermeiden, von seinem Sitz zu fallen.

"Aber, Minerva..." Snape gluckste aufgrund der mangelnden Beherrschung seiner Kollegin. Während er fortsetzte zu erklären, hörte der komplette Saal vollkommen baff zu. Jeder wusste, dass Dumbledore Snape niemals zu seinem Vertreter erklären würde, da sich der Schulleiter dessen bewusst war, was geschehen würde, wenn er es tat. "Du stellst doch wohl nicht das Vertrauen des Schulleiters in meine Fähigkeiten infrage?"

McGonagall war versucht sich in ihre Animagus-Form zu verwandeln, damit sie Snapes selbstzufriedenes Grinsen vom Gesicht kratzen konnte, aber stattdessen presste sie nur ihre Hände in dichte Fäuste zusammen und antwortete gleichmäßig. "Was ist diese 'unermesslich wichtige Sitzung', auf die du dich beziehst? Albus erwähnte es nie zuvor, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Und der Schulleiter ist nicht jemand, der schnelle Entscheidungen fällt, oder irre ich mich in meinem Urteil von einer Person, die ich bereits viele Jahre lang kenne?"

"Beruhige dich, Minerva", sagte Remus ruhig, und versuchte, sie alle ein bisschen abzukühlen. "Es wird sicher eine logische Erklärung geben, warum Albus so plötzlich abreiste, richtig? Und Severus hier ist bestimmt dabei, uns alles zu erklären, nicht wahr?" Damit runzelte der Werwolf leicht die Stirn über den Zaubertränkemeister. Auch wenn er die Dinge mitten in der Großen Halle nicht außer Kontrolle geraten lassen wollte, wo alle Schüler noch saßen, so konnte er doch nicht die kleine nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ganz loswerden, die etwas schrie wie: 'Bist du durchgeknallt?! Snape eine SCHULE führen lassen? Du bist dir hoffentlich dessen bewusst, was Schnivelus alles tun kann mit all den unschuldigen und unwissenden Versuchskaninchen, die unbekümmert dem bevorstehenden Entsetzen entgegenlaufen, nicht wahr?!' Während sein Verstand erwiderte, dass er unvernünftig war, dass Snape nicht 'Schnivelus' hieß, und dass oben erwähnter Zaubertränkemeister reif genug geworden war, um zu wissen, was ihm erlaubt war und was nicht. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, richtig?

"Was sagen sie?" fragte Ron, beugte sich zu Hermione und blockierte somit effektiv ihre Sicht zum Tisch der Lehrer. "Sie sind zu leise um-"

"Ron!" tadelte das Mädchen und drängte ihren Freund leicht beiseite, genug um Remus Lupin sehen zu können. "Ich bin nicht im Stande etwas zu sehen, wenn du in meiner Sichtlinie bist." Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das Lesen der Worte von Remus' Lippen. Es war eher ein Unfall gewesen, dass sie auf ein Buch über das Lippen-Lesen gestoßen war - nachdem sie mit 10 Tipps um Widerspenstiges Haar zu Zähmen, Destillieren - Das Spritzige Hobby, Mysterium von Markensammlern, Erich von Däniken's Die Götter waren Astronauten und Glasfärben für Autodidakten durch war -, aber nachdem sie es geöffnet hatte, war sie ziemlich schnell gefesselt. Ab und an war diese spezielle Fähigkeit ziemlich praktisch. "Er beruhigt nur Professor McGonagall ..." ihre Stimme verlor sich, nicht wirklich sicher, warum jeder einzelne Lehrer jetzt scheinbar über etwas still nachdachte.

"Was ist, Mione?" fragte Harry zögernd, nachdem seine Freundin seit mehr als dreißig Sekunden stumm geblieben war. Ein kühler Schauder der unerklärlichen Vorahnung überfuhr seine Wirbelsäule trotz seiner schweren Roben, die ihn gemütlich und warm halten sollten. Das war kein gutes Zeichen - keineswegs.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber... Professor Snape ..."

"Was ist mit dem schmierigen Schwachkopf?" stachelte Ron, nachdem Hermione nochmals plötzlich schwieg. Den Pflichtschlag von Hermione abblockend, erhob er seine Brauen fragend.

"Nenn' ihn keinen schmierigen Schwachkopf, Ron!" zankte das Mädchen diesmal heftiger. "Du würdest doch auch nicht gerne ein 'sommersprossiges Wiesel' gerufen werden, oder etwa doch?"

"Ich versteh' einfach nicht, warum du den schmie- 'Snape' verteidigst!" spottete Ron, ganz beleidigt aussehend. "Immerhin hat er vierzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen, und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du auch in diesem Haus. Du solltest ein bisschen mehr Hufflepuff Loyalität zeigen."

"Du hättest es besser wissen sollen, als ihn zu unterbrechen, besonders am Morgen!" zischte Hermione und versuchte herauszufinden, ob neue Information unter den Lehrern getauscht worden war. Sie hatte nicht vor, die Erwiderung von Ron mit einer Antwort auszuzeichnen; er sollte auf jeden Fall wissen, wo ihre Loyalität lag.

"Ja", äußerte sich Ron zustimmend, obwohl sein Gesicht beunruhigend neutral blieb. "Wir alle wissen, wie er sich verhält, bevor er seine Tasse Yin-Yang Tee gehabt hat, nicht wahr? Aber nach seinem Tee ist sein Karma im Gleichgewicht, und er handelt wie die Reinkarnation von Gwandi, frische Rosenblüten hinzaubernd wohin er gerade tritt, auf seiner goldenen Harfe spielend, erschrockene Hufflepuffs beruhigend, jedem Schüler einen süßen Kirschlutscher gebend, den er sieht, lächelnd und lachend, singend und tanzend ...", er verlor sich, und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nichts mehr als ein Lächeln, das er sich auf Snapes Gesicht vorstellte.

Während Harry gegen den Drang kämpfte vor Lachen zusammenzubrechen, schüttelte Hermione bloß ihren Kopf und seufzte. "Es ist 'Ghandi', nicht 'Gwandi', Ron."

"Schulleiter Dumbledore erhielt einen Brief, auf den er seit Monaten gewartet hat. Die Schweizer SGUAS Vereinigung akzeptierte freundlich seinen Antrag, und das war der Grund der eher abrupten Abreise des Schulleiters", erklärte Snape gleichmäßig, laut genug, damit der ganze Saal ihn hören konnte. "In vier Wochen wird er zurück sein, aber vorläufig bin ich der Zwischenschulleiter. Genießen Sie Ihre Mahlzeit." Nichts mehr sagend, setzte sich Snape wieder, scheinbar unbekümmert ob des ungläubigen Starrens, das er von McGonagall und den meisten Schülern von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff erhielt. Die Mehrheit der Slytherins lächelte selbstzufrieden - der Rest hatte nicht zugehört was los war.

"Bonjour et bienvenue au congrès de cette année de SGUAS. Mon nom est Beatus Toriani." Nach einer kurzen Einleitung kam Toriani gleich zum Wesentlichen. "Pour nos nouveaux membres nous allons composé une brochure qui va vous informer de toutes les connaissances.

Chocolat. De quoi il est propre? Pourquoi il goûte ainsi bon? Et combien de sortes de goût il y a vraiment? Particulier pour cette rencontre nous allons obtenu des portions pour goûter des nouveaux créations sucrés de konzerns confiseries. Pour exemple, nous allons cerise-menthe raffiné avec une gouttelette liqueur aigre, en plus crème banane avec massepain lit et beaucoup des spécialisées délicates encore avec une quote-part de cacao de soixante pour cent le minimum ..."

Während Toriani weiter erklärte, welche neuen Pralinen sie testen konnten, versammelten sich die Teilnehmer um einen großen Tisch, wo verschiedene Spezialitäten errichtet und bereit waren, verschlungen zu werden.

'Ich bin im Himmel', sann Dumbledore und genoss ein Stück Schokolade mit Erdnuss- und Karamell-Geschmack. 'Ich verstehe kein einziges Wort, aber das muss der Himmel sein ...'

-

A/N: Französischer Teil nicht korrigiert.


	3. Ein Neues Hobby

Widmung: Für VanillaAngel, die endlich an ihrer FF weitermachen soll ;P

3. Ein Neues Hobby

Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell – nicht nur durch die Gerüchteküche. Gerüchte darüber, dass Snape noch bösartiger, gemeiner und angiftender sein sollte – was schon etwas heißen sollte, wohlgemerkt.

Während einer geheimen Lehrerversammlung, der alle außer einem bestimmten Severus Snape beiwohnten, wurde gegen Meuterei gestimmt – obwohl es nur eine knappe Mehrheit gegeben hatte. McGonagall war uncharakteristisch wütend gewesen, aber wenn man bedachte, dass ihr neuer Liebhaber ohne Wort und Kuss seine Pflichten einfach auf Snape und nicht auf sie übertragen hatte, so war es doch nachvollziehbar.

Innerhalb von nur vier Tagen schien es eine komplett neue Routine in der Zaubererschule zu geben.

Erst- und Zweitklässlern aus Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor war es nicht mehr erlaubt, in Gruppen, die nicht zumindest aus fünf Personen bestanden, durch die Hallen von Hogwarts zu gehen (es hieß, dass, falls Snape 'angriff', vier ihn ablenken sollten und einer nach Hilfe rufen sollte, aber es gab keine lebenden Beweise um zu beweisen, ob dies denn auch in Notfällen funktionierte).

Die Schüler trauten sich nicht mehr Kürbissaft zu trinken aufgrund einer Serie von mysteriösen Geschehnisse während des Frühstücks und des Abendessens in den letzten paar Tagen. Mysteriöse Geschehnisse wie unnatürlicher Haarwuchs, abnormaler Wachstum bestimmter Körperpartien und interessante Wechsel von Haar- und Nasenfärbungen. Und wenn man bedachte, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge ein Jahr zuvor Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatten, war es keine allzu schwierige Aufgabe herauszufinden, was hier genau los war – doch kein Schüler hatte die Nerven seinen Finger drauf zu zeigen, und kein Lehrer hatte Beweise.

Aber selbst wenn der Kürbissaft außer Frage stand, mussten sie essen und trinken. Letztendlich – und das war genau der Punkt, auf den Snape zählte.

"Seht doch einfach das Positive", versuchte Hermione vernünftig darzulegen und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. "Dumbledore wird bald genug zurück sein-"

"Wo ist er überhaupt hin?" unterbrach Ron sie.

"Snape hat nur diese Organisation erwähnt, uh, SAGUS ..." Harrys Stimme verlor sich.

"Er sagte 'SGUAS'", sagte Hermione und runzelte ihre Stirn etwas, da sie überhaupt nicht glücklich war, unterbrochen worden zu sein.

"Was könnte das denn bedeuten? SGUAS ..." sann Harry. Wie intensiv er auch denken mochte, ihm kam keine Idee.

"Vielleicht ist's 'ne Abkürzung für 'Schokolade, Gummis und andere Süßigkeiten'", warf Ron ein und grinste breit aufgrund seiner schnellen Erwiderung. Wenn das mal nicht witzig war! Jetzt da seine Brüder Hogwarts beendet hatten, war schließlich die Stelle des Pausentrottels frei geworden, die es zu füllen galt.

"Vielleicht auch nicht", meinte Hermione trocken zurück. 'Warum sollte eine Organisation so einen dummen Namen haben?'

"Aber es würde doch genau zu ihm passen, oder nicht?" Ron schaufelte den Rest der Erdäpfel in seinen Mund und schluckte schnell. "Weiß ja immerhin jeder, dass Dumbledore ein Mowas ist."

"Ein was?" fragte Harry, der wieder einmal etwas verwirrt war.

"Ja, Ron, erleuchte uns", stimmte Hermione zu. "Was ist ein 'Mowas'?"

"Mowas, ihr wisst schon, ein 'mehr oder weniger anonymer Schokoholiker'."

Harry schnaubte als er versuchte sein Lachen zu verbergen ("Mowas? Na, so was!") und Hermione las Ron wieder einmal die Leviten für sein kindisches Verhalten.

"Ja, Mom", wisperte der Rotschopf leise als seine Freundin endlich mit ihrer Lektion fertig war. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich überlegen, ob er nicht mit dem dämlichen Unsinn aufhören sollte; das einzige, was er davon bekam, waren schließlich ein Paar brennende Ohren. "In zwanzig Minuten haben wir Doppel-Zaubertränke ..." Er stöhnte laut und vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren als er sah, wie spät es war.

"Das erste Mal seit Dumbledore Hogwarts verlassen hat", deutete Harry betroffen heraus.

"Das ist wahr. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen." Hermione schluckte ihr Wasser schnell runter und steckte ein Buch, das auf dem Tisch gelegen war, zurück in ihre Tasche.

Harry und Ron betrachteten sie mit halbamüsierten Ausdrücken. "Zwanzig Minuten, Mione. Kein Grund gleich so zu übertreiben."

"Aber vielleicht hat Hermione Recht. Was, wenn Snape seine Drohung wahr macht?" fragte Ron, der besorgt aussah, falls die Angstschweißperlen auf seiner Stirn irgendeine Bedeutung haben sollten. "Ihr wisst schon, die eine, wo er gesagt hat, dass er alle, die zu spät zu seiner Stunde kommen, als Versuchskaninchen benutzt ..." Er schauderte unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken. "Oder was, wenn er seine Stunde vorverlegt hat? Besser gehen wir schon mal los ..."

Harry seufzte ergeben und kam auf die Füße. "Wisst ihr, ich hab' mir immer schon gedacht, dass sich Snape ein Hobby zulegen sollte ..."

"Ein Hobby?" echote Hermione als sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machten.

"Ja, etwas, das er mag oder so."

"Zaubertränke", schlug Ron vor.

"Zaubertränke sind sein Leben, nicht sein Hobby", hielt Harry dagegen. "Etwas, das er mag – neben Zaubertränke ..." seine Stimme verlor sich als er sich überlegte, was der schleimige Trottel eines Zaubertränkemeisters wohl mögen könnte. Es war eine grauenvolle Überlegung.

"Schüler quälen?" warf Ron ein.

"RON!" zischte Hermione.

"Was? Ist doch wahr."

Hermione rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Es wär' wohl keine so gute Idee, Snape vorzuschlagen, dass er mal versuchen sollte, Schüler als Hobby zu quälen, oder?" fragte Harry und grinste leicht.

"Merlin, nein!" schnappte Ron nach Luft.

"Schlägst du etwa vor, dass wir Professor Snape ein Hobby finden, Harry?" wollte Hermione wissen. "Das ist eine nette Idee."

"Nein, das ist nicht nett", schoss Ron automatisch zurück. "Es ist selbstsüchtig-"

"Das wäre Slytherin!"

"Dann ist es eben mutig. Ich meine, wir müssen wie Snape denken, um zu wissen, was er mag, richtig? Das wird wahrhaft herausfordernd sein!"

"Okay, was könnte er denn mögen?" fragte Harry noch einmal laut und zog seine Brauen in Gedanken zusammen.

Als die drei Gryffindors durch die zahllosen Gänge schritten, schien die Melodie von Jeopardy im Hintergrund zu spielen, die darauf hinwies, dass die drei wirklich hart an dieser Frage nagten.

"Argh! Ich gebe auf", brummte Ron nach zwei Minuten Kopfschmerzen. "Ich kann nicht mal anfangen so zu denken wie unser alter, griesgrämiger Zaubertränkemeister!"

"Das ist es!" meinte Hermione plötzlich, als ob ihr Freund gerade die sprichwörtliche Glühbirne aktiviert hätte, die jetzt hell über ihrem Kopf erstrahlte, beide Jungen erschreckend – ihr Ausbruch, nicht die Glühbirne.

"Wir geben auf?" fragte Ron verzweifelnd. Kein Glück.

"Nein", sagte Hermione und rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. "Der 'alte, griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister', was übrigens nicht sehr nett war, war der Auslöser."

"Der Auslöser für was?" fragte Harry, während Ron ein leises "Spuck es endlich aus!" knurrte.

"Ich musste zuerst nachdenken, was einer Person fehlen musste, um 'griesgrämig' genannt zu werden, während das Wort 'alt' definitiv streitbar ist, ich meine, er ist nicht einmal-"

"Hermione? Komm zum Punkt! Ich versteh' nicht, wohin du willst ..."

Während Ron dem Mädchen nicht folgen konnte, konnte Harry es schon und er starrte, Mund offen hängend, auf sie. "Nein! Schlägst du etwa vor ...?"

"Warum nicht? Es wäre die perfekte Lösung."

"Aber es wäre grausam! Wer würde-"

"Hey!" schnitt Ron in die Unterhaltung. "Worüber redet ihr?"

"Über eine Freundin", antwortete Hermione.

"W-was?!"

Seufzend wiederholte Hermione ihren Vorschlag. "Er ist einsam, jeder kann das sehen. Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur einen Stupser in die richtige Richtung."

'Ja', stimmte Ron still zu und grinste böse. 'In die Richtung der nächsten Klippe.'

"Falls das wirklich das ist, was er 'braucht'", begann Harry und zitterte sichtbar, "dann wer? Ich meine, wer würde denn Snapes ... Freundin werden wollen? McGonagall ist zu alt für ihn ..."

"Danke für dieses mentale Bild, Kumpel", beschwerte sich Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig.

"... außerdem mögen sie sich nicht wirklich", fuhr Harry fort, als ob er überhaupt nicht unterbrochen worden wäre. "Wenn ich drüber nachdenke, Snape mag überhaupt keinen der Lehrer – weiblich oder nicht."

"Willst du damit andeuten, dass Snape ...?" fragte Hermione und überdachte diese neue Information.

"Ja, das ist es!" warf Ron ein. "Er ist schwul. Problem gelöst."

"Das würde unser Problem nicht lösen, und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er schwul ist." Harry rieb sein Kinn in Gedanken versunken. "Wer wäre passend?"

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten stillen Nachdenkens, glitzerten Rons Augen böse. "Ich hab' die perfekte Freundin für ihn."

"Wen?" fragte Hermione neugierig, während Harry einfach nur gespannt seine Brauen hob.

"Dich!"

"Mich?"

"Nein, nicht 'mich'. Dich, Mione!" sagte Ron und grinste hinterhältig. "Du warst schließlich diejenige, die vorgeschlagen hat, ihm eine Freundin zu suchen, jetzt musst du auch die Konsequenzen tragen!"

"Nein! Ich würde doch nie-"

"Hey, Ron, ich denke, dass ist 'ne fabelhafte Idee!"

"Danke, Kumpel."

"Das ist nicht witzig", pfauchte Hermione und blickte die zwei Jungen finster an. "Zurück zum Thema. Wer wäre die passendste Kandidatin?"

"Kennt ihr das Sprichwort 'was sich neckt, das liebt sich'?"

"Würde das nicht heißen, dass Snape alle auf Hogwarts liebt?" meinte Ron trocken.

"Was ist mit 'Gegensätze ziehen sich aus, nein, ich meine an'?"

"Das ist gut, Harry. Wer ist das exakte Gegenteil von Snape?"

"Tonks." Ron schnaubte. "Er ist groß, sie ist klein. Er ist ganz schwarz, sie ist kräftig bunt. Er ist immer brütend, sie ist nett. Er ist immer gleich, sie verändert sich immer wieder. Er ist vollkommen penibel, sie ist vollkommen tollpatschig. Sie würden sich vollkommen ergänzen." Er lachte laut und seine Stimme hallte im hohen Korridor wider. "Ähm ..." meinte er leicht verunsichert als niemand mit ihm lachte. "Das war ein Witz. Ihr habt das jetzt doch nicht ernst genommen, oder?" Gegen Ende hin nahm seine Stimme einen leicht panischen Tonfall an. "Nein! Das könnt ihr ihr doch nicht antun! Sie war immer nett zu uns!"

"Ron, beruhige dich. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir sie mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich verkuppeln wollen." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"


	4. IhrWerdetWissen

4. Ihr-Werdet-Das-Thema-Kennen-Wenn-Ihr-Das-Kapitel-Lest

Stockdunkel und eiskalt war der Vorhang, der die böse lachende Figur verhüllte – und wie jedes kleine Kind – Muggel oder nicht – wusste, 'stockdunkel', 'eiskalt' und 'böse lachend' waren Attribute von bösen Kreaturen, wie Severus Snape zum Beispiel. Aber Snape war nicht wirklich 'böse' im gewöhnlichen Sinne, er war lediglich vom Pfad der Tugend abgekommen.

Dies, jedoch, konnte wahrscheinlich niemand am ersten Blick erkennen, wenn er die Szene in den kühlen Kerkern betrachtete, wo der Zaubertränkemeister ein tückisches Gebräu oder ein anderes braute. Es half auch nicht viel, dass die Verwendung dieser Gebräue nur die war, an unwissenden Schülern getestet zu werden, um zu sehen, ob sie denn gefährlich waren oder nicht.

Nun, man konnte sagen, dass das eine Verschwendung von Rohstoffen war; und das wäre absolut richtig. Nach Voldemorts zweitem – und hoffentlich letztem – Fall jedoch (verursacht von niemand anderem als dem Jungen-Der-Nicht-Einmal-Sterben-Würde-Wenn-Er-Es-SEHR-Versuchen-Würde-Ohne-Seinem-Zauberstab-Unter-Einer-Permanenten-Ganzkörperklammer-Und-Ohne-Seine-Brillen ... er würde wahrscheinlich nur sein Gleichgewicht verlieren, was dann dazu führen würde, dass Voldemort über ihn stolpert und sich mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab aufspießt) war Snape, nun, 'gelangweilt' konnte man sagen, wenn einem kein besseres Wort einfiel. Natürlich würde er das nie zugeben; selbst nicht unter einer exotischen Kitzelfolter.

Dank Dumbledores unverantwortlicher Entscheidung, die er offensichtlich zu einem Zeitpunkt gefällt hatte, als er sugar high war, aber vielleicht war es auch nur seine freudige Erwartung auf das Schokoseminar, wer wusste das schon? Wenn man darüber nachdachte war es doch ein ziemliches Wunder, dass Dumbledore noch alle seine Zähne hatte, wenn man bedachte, wie oft er die eine oder andere Süßigkeit in seinen Mund steckte – und das seit mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahren.

Snape seufzte und fuhr fort mit seinem rhythmischen Umrühren.

"Puh", seufzte Hermione und ließ sich im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum neben Ron und Harry auf die Couch fallen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde ..."

"Ich stimme immer noch nicht zu ...", grummelte Ron leise.

"Denkst du, dass Lupin etwas vermutet?", wollte Harry wissen wobei er die Beschwerde seines Freundes absichtlich ignorierte.

"Nein, ich habe ihm nur das gesagt, worüber wir geredet haben." Hermione streckte ihre Beine aus und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

"Sie ist unsere Freundin ..."

"OK. Also denkt er, dass wir nur ein wenig mehr praktisches Training in VGDK haben wollen." Harry nickte zustimmend. Es hatte ein wenig gebraucht, ihn zu überzeugen, aber endlich hatte er zugegeben, dass Tonks vielleicht ein guter Einfluss für Snape sein würde. Nun, sie konnten nichts erzwingen, aber sie konnten immerhin den Stein ins Rollen bringen, nicht?

"Ja. Und wer wäre besser als ein Auror, der über alles Bescheid weiß, was man erwarten muss?" Hermione grinste verschlagen.

"Freunde tun so was nicht. Die fallen einem nicht in den Rücken, das wisst ihr ..."

"OK", knurrte Hermione schließlich. "Hör auf, Ron! Kein Grund gleich so übertrieben emotional zu werden."

"Aber vielleicht will ich nicht Amor spielen! Jemals daran gedacht?"

"Aber warum denn?", fragte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln und ließ seinen Blick über Ron schweifen. "Du würdest einen exzellenten Amor abgeben. Ich habe ihn mir immer als Rotschopf vorgestellt."

Das hatte nicht den gewünschten beruhigenden Effekt. "Aber ich will keinen Amor spielen! Schon gar nicht für SNAPE! Muss ich es für euch buchstabieren? Ihr wisst, dass ich ihn hasse, und ich dachte, ihr hasst diesen schleimigen, schmierigen-" Er schaffte es nicht, seine Tirade zu beenden, als Hermiones zarte Hand durch die Luft fuhr und mit seiner Wange in einer eher peinlichen Weise zusammenknallte. Das laute Krachen echote seltsam in dem glücklicherweise leeren Raum als Ron seine Freundin mit großen Augen und einer Hand auf seiner brennenden Wange anstarrte, die ebenso geschockt aufgrund dieser plötzlichen Zurschaustellung von physischer Gewalt war. "Au."

Harry beobachtete sie, wagte es jedoch nicht, den Sicherheitsabstand zu verringern.

"Es tut mir so leid, Ron, das tut es wirklich! Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist ... Aber lass mich dir versichern, dass es mir mehr wehgetan hat als dir!" Hermione brabbelte nur noch und wrang ihre Hände nervös, wobei sie hin und wieder kurze Blicke auf die schnell anschwellende Wange warf, die halb unter Rons reibenden Fingern versteckt war.

"Oh ja!", erwiderte der Rotschopf sarkastisch. "Ich werd' Schwierigkeiten mi'm Reden haben, aber es hat dir mehr wehgetan als mir!"

"Nein, ernsthaft. Hier, schau, meine Hand ist ganz rot und es kribbelt unangenehm ..." Hermiones Stimme verlor sich als sie ihre Hand zu den Jungen hinhielt, damit sie selber schauen konnten.

"Oh, wenn das der Fall ist ..." Ron versuchte auszusehen, als ob es ihm leid täte. "Es bricht mir das Herz, dass mein Dreitagebart deine zarte Haut irritiert hat."

Harry lachte laut auf und schlug seinen Freund brüderlich auf den Rücken. "Du hast keinen Dreitagebart, Baby-face!"

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst", grummelte Ron unhörbar.

"Es tut mir leid, Ron", wiederholte Hermione, dann warf sie einen kurzen Zauber, um die Schwellung zu behandeln. "Aber ich habe dir oft genug gesagt, dass du keine Lehrer beleidigen sollst – besonders Snape nicht!"

"Ja, ja ...", murmelte der Rotschopf letztlich. "Auch wenn ich nicht mit allem einverstanden bin, kann ich die Ablenkung zu schätzen wissen, die Tonks vielleicht verursachen wird. Vielleicht wird Snape nicht ganz so fies sein ..."

"Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass er niemals herausfindet, wer das alles ausgeheckt hat", sagte Harry, erleichtert, dass seine zwei Freunde sich nicht gegenseitig erwürgt hatten aufgrund von Hermiones Ohrfeige.

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "Oder sonst würde er uns ins Jenseits und zurück hexen."

"Oder er würde uns zwingen, neue Tränke zu testen, um zu sehen ob sie gefährlich sind ... was er sowieso tut, also was ist hier der Punkt ...?"

"Oder er würde uns zwingen, Slytherin-Roben zu tragen."

"Oder er würde uns ausnehmen und unsere Innereien dann für dunkle Tränke verwenden."

Hermione beobachtete die beiden Jungen fasziniert während sie versuchten mit den unheimlichsten Möglichkeiten aufzukommen, die Snape für sie haben könnte. "Oder er könnte die gesamte Bücherei zum gesperrten Areal erklären", warf sie ein.

Harry und Ron stoppten mitten in der Diskussion bei dem Ausbruch ihrer weiblichen Freundin. "Was für ein Albtraum."

"Definitiv das schrecklichste Szenario."

"Ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide euch nicht genug fürs Lernen interessiert", zischte Hermione. "Wenn's nicht für mich wäre, würdet ihr nicht einmal wissen, wo die Bücherei überhaupt ist! Nicht, dass ihr wüsstest was eine Bücherei ist, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind-"

"In Ordnung", versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu beruhigen während er die Konversation zurück zum vorigen Thema brachte. "Redeten wir nicht gerade noch über ..." An diesem Punkt ließ er seinen Satz in der Luft hängen als das Portraitloch aufschwang und ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler hineinkamen und es sich nahe dem Feuer gemütlich machten. Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden um einen anderen leeren Raum zu finden, und sie konnten auch nicht in die Schlafsäle der Jungs oder Mädchen gehen. "Wir können nicht reden ...", wisperte er seinen Freunden zu, dann fügte er lauter hinzu: "Ja, Mione, ich habe meine Verwandlungsaufgabe fertig", als er ein paar misstrauische Blicke von den anderen Schülern bekam, weil er wisperte. "Sna- um, Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer." Harry begann noch einmal, weil einige der anderen Schüler nach Luft schnappten. "Ihr-Wisst-Er-Trägt-Nur-Schwarz wird niemals zu Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wohin kommen, wenn wir nicht einen exzellenten Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was haben, ihr wisst schon warum."

Während Ron so verwirrt wie noch nie in seinem Leben dreinblickte, nickte Hermione in Gedanken verloren, während sie versuchte, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, mit dem sie Snape zu einem Ort locken konnten, wo er ein ungezwungenes Treffen mit Tonks haben konnte. Es sollte nicht zu besonders sein, da sie sonst noch Misstrauen auf einer der Seiten erzeugten, noch sollte es zu simpel sein. "Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Sie-Sind-Nicht-Wirklich-Golden könnten Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Dass-Er-Nicht-Beisst fragen, ob er nicht eine Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was-Für-Eine-Art-Von-Stunde organisieren kann, damit Ihr-Wisst-Wohl-Dass-Das-Nicht-Ihre-Richtige-Haarfarbe-Ist uns zeigen kann, wie man sich gegen Niemand-Weiß-Wie-Grindig-Das-Zeug-Wirklich-Ist, gebraut und selbstverständlich überwacht von Wer-Hätte-Erraten-Dass-Er-Einer-Von-Den-Guten-Ist, zu verteidigen."

"Großartige Idee, Du-Würdest-Nicht-Mal-Wissen-Dass-Ich-Dich-Liebe-Wenn-Ich-Es-Sagen-Würde!" Harry lächelte Hermione an und drehte sich dann zu Ron. "Nachdem das klar ist ... Komm schon, Ich-Weiß-Du-Hast-Nicht-Mal-Die-Hälfte-Der-Informationen-Verstanden-Aber-Ich-Werde-Einfach-Mal-So-Tun-Als-Ob, lass uns ein wenig Zauberschach spielen, ja?"

Vollkommen konzentriert leerte Tonks die Mixtur in das Häferl auf ihrem Tisch wobei sie ihren leicht zitternden Arm mit der anderen Hand fixierte. Sie war fast fertig als da ein lautes Knallen war, sofort gefolgt von einem zweiten Knallen – das deutete an, dass derjenige, der an ihre Tür geklopft hatte, nicht warten wollte, also hatte er sie einfach aufgestoßen. Stöhnend schaute sie auf, ihre limonengrünen Ringelschwänzen hüpften um ihre Ohren, und sie wurde mit einer roten Vision – oder Invasion, eher – begrüßt und zwar die einzige, die sie nicht gerne begrüßte.

"Hallo, Percy", grüßte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Dieser ... Werwolf – ich verstehe noch immer nicht warum Minister Fudge Dumbledore diesen Lupin wieder einstellen ließ. Er ist eine Gefahr für alle Schüler und nicht nur für sie. Aber nur weil Dumbledore sagt, er vertraue ihn, müssen wir dasselbe tun. Genauso wie dieser ..."

Tonks war halb mit ihrem zweiten Häferl Tee fertig, welchen sie genoss indem sie Percys Tirade ausblendete, als er endlich zu einem Stopp kam. "Also, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie noch einmal, wobei sie darauf vertraute, dass Weasley bis jetzt noch nichts von Bedeutung gesagt hatte.

"Lupin hat gebeten, dass du ihm mit ein paar VGDK-Stunden mit seinen Siebtklässlern hilfst. Minister Fudge entschied sich, dass es eine gute Möglichkeit wäre, mal zu sehen, was der Werwolf so macht ..." Wieder plapperte Percy darüber, wie gefährlich Werwölfe im Allgemeinen waren - und dieser im Besonderen. "Du wirst für zwei Wochen in Hogwarts bleiben und du wirst alles sofort berichten, wenn irgendetwas nicht korrekt sein sollte."

Tonks lächelte – ehrlich dieses Mal – und dachte daran, was Percy wohl mit der Information machen würde, wenn es Andeutungen geben sollte, dass Dumbledore nicht alles absolut alles unter Kontrolle hatte.


	5. Unheimliche Begegnung

A/N: Kleine A/U. Snape war nicht bei den Ordenstreffen. Keiner wusste, wer der Spion war. Deswegen kennen sich Snape und Tonks auch nicht.

5. Unheimliche Begegnung

"100 potion vials on the desk

100 vials of potion

If one happens to break – Merlin, dear!

99 potion vials are left now to test ..."

Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn. Zwei Stunden und er konnte noch nicht einmal mit einem ordentlichen Reim aufwarten? Traurig. Ach so traurig.

Das Leben war langweilig, wenn man nicht mehr um ebensolches fürchten musste. Snape hatte keine Tränke mehr, die er testen konnte, und er wünschte sich beinahe, dass diese Weasley-Streichespieler noch immer in Hogwarts wären, um das Leben ein wenig aufregender zu machen. Der letzte Trank, den der Tränkemeister an den Schülern und den Lehrern getestet hatte, war ein Verwandschaftstrank. Er hatte einen gasförmigen Trank in die alten Rohre gegeben, in denen vor Jahren der Basilisk gelebt hatte. Snape entdeckte recht schnell, dass das nicht die beste Idee war, die er je hatte. Die Haare der Personen, die irgendwie miteinander verwandt waren mit jemand anderem aus der Schule, nahmen die selbe Farbe an; dunkler wenn der Verwandtschaftsgrad Elternteil/Kind war, heller wenn der Verwandtschaftsgrad der von Geschwistern war und noch heller wenn es sich um Cousins oder noch losere Verwandte handelte.

Da musste definitiv etwas mit den Zutaten nicht stimmen – da Severus Snape niemals einen Trank verhaut hatte. Wie konnte er auch anders der Vater der halben Schüler sein (seine Farbe war, natürlich, schwarz)? Keine Chance! Selbst wenn er an all den Müttern interessiert gewesen wäre, wäre es technisch gesehen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit geblieben. Keine Menge an Pepper-Up hätte ihm helfen können. Pepper-UP ... was für ein peinliches Wortspiel.

Aber egal, es war jetzt Zeit fürs Abendessen. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick in den magischen Spiegel geworfen hatte – der ihm bestätigte, dass er absolut umwerfend aussah (der Spiegel war nicht in Veritaserum ertränkt, wohlgemerkt) – stürzte sich Snape aus den Kerkern.

"Okay ... jetzt hab' ich mich echt verirrt", murmelte Tonks und fiel beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich den letzten Gang links hätte nehmen sollen ... Vertrau auf Lupin, dass er mir Räume in den ... Ups!" Nachdem sich ihre Stimme verloren hatte, war Tonks' Konzentration auch geschwächt. Ihr Schwebezauber verlor seine Wirkung und ihr Koffer krachte zu Boden. "Ugh!" Tonks ließ sich auf ihren Hintern plumpsen und fing an, ihre Besitztümer wieder einzusammeln, die aus dem offenen Koffer gefallen waren.

Sie sah die Gefahr nicht kommen.

"Whoa!" rief Snape als er über Tonks' gemütlich ausgestrecktes Bein stolperte, was ihn sehr ungraziös zu Boden sandte. "Autsch! Was zur Hölle war das? Verdammt! Das wird blaue Flecken geben ... Immer so verdammt dunkel in den Kerkergängen ..." fluchte er und brachte es zustande, in eine sitzende Position zu gelangen, wobei er Tonks, die sich gerade ihr Bein rieb, den Rücken zuwandte.

"Ups ..." murmelte sie und kam ungeschickt auf die Beine. "Ähm, Mister? Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich bin manchmal ein schrecklich ungeschickter Trottel, wissen Sie ..." Sie stieß ihren Koffer zur Seite und umrundete den noch immer am Boden sitzenden Zauberer. "Ein bisschen schattig, nicht wahr? Nun gut. Lumos!"

Severus erstarrte. Er ließ seine schwarzen Haare seine Miene verhüllen und bewegte seine Pupillen langsam nach oben, zwei knallbunte Augen antreffend. Stachelige, intensiv-lila Haare ließen ihn sich fragen, welchen Familienstammbaum sie wohl hatte. Aber nach ihrer Robe beurteilt hatte sie in seinem kleinen Test nicht mitgewirkt, da sie weder Schüler noch Lehrer in Hogwarts war.

"Ein 'ungeschickter Trottel', wie Sie es so reizend formuliert haben, ist höchst wahrscheinlich eine Untertreibung", meinte Severus gedehnt und erhob sich mit soviel Würde wie möglich auf die Beine.

Tonks' Atem stockte. 'Ach du lieber Himmel', dachte sie und sah mit wachsenden Augen zu wie der Zauberer Zentimeter für Zentimeter wuchs. 'Was für eine Stimme ... I-ich ... habe eine Vision.'

"Und bezüglich Ihrer unpassenden Präsenz in MEINEN Kerkern: Sie sind doch zweifellos in der Lage Ihr Eindringen zu erklären?" spie Severus giftig und starrte die Hexe dunkel an, die es doch tatsächlich wagte, ihn mit einem Blick anzusehen, den man nur als unschuldig bezeichnen konnte. Oh ja, unschuldig! In den Gängen herumlauern und ahnungslose, hilflose Tränkemeister angreifen! Was wurde Hogwarts denn, wenn man nicht einmal durch die Gänge gehen konnte ohne die Gefahren berücksichtigen zu müssen, dass da vielleicht der eine oder andere ungeschickte Trottel war, der den Untergang bedeuten konnte? Das war einfach unerhört!

"I-ich ... nun, wissen Sie ... ich war nur ..." stotterte Tonks und warf Snape ein nervöses Lächeln zu.

"Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen albernen Unsinn", knurrte Severus und schnappte ihren Arm. "Falls Sie nicht in der Lage sind, einen kohärenten Satz zu bilden, werde ich Sie zu den Toren begleiten."

"Oh, hehe ... Das dürfte nicht nötig sein." Tonks versuchte gar nicht ihren Arm zurückzukriegen. Ehrlich gesagt sandte die Hand des Zauberers angenehme Energiestöße durch die dichten Lagen des Stoffes direkt zu ihrem Kern. "Mein Name ist Tonks. Ich bin Aurorin und werde Professor Lupin in den nächsten Wochen in VGDK assistieren ..." ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie streckte beinahe schüchtern ihre Hand aus – die Severus pointiert ignorierte.

"Lupin ... Wie kann er es wagen ...? Ich war nicht informiert ..." knurrte er und sah irgendwo hinter Tonks hin. "Weswegen bin ich Interimsschulleiter, wenn ich nicht weiß, was hier vor sich geht ...!"

"Hä?" meinte Tonks. "Interimsschulleiter? Wo ist Albus? Ich meine, sicher, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber ich dachte-"

"Offensichtlich nicht. Andernfalls würden Sie nicht die Kerkergänge durchstreifen!"

"Okay. Wer sind Sie?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, ließ Tonks' Arm endlich los und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. "Severus Snape. Hogwarts' Tränkemeister."

"Nett, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz und gar nicht auf meiner Seite."


	6. Erste Stunde

6. Erste Stunde

"Nett, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz und gar nicht auf meiner Seite."

Tonks nahm diesen Kommentar etwas verwirrt auf. 'Ein Mürrischer, was? Wart's nur ab, Severus, wart's nur ab. Ich krieg dich schon ...' – "Remus hat gesagt, dass meine Räume neben dem alten VGDK-Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern sind. Würden Sie mir den Weg zeigen?" fragte sie, da sie sich entschied, seine Ungehobeltheit einfach zu ignorieren.

"Was bringt Sie dazu, zu denken, dass ich Sie hier bleiben lasse, Ms. Tonks? Es steht außer Frage, dass ich meine Autorität nicht untergraben lasse. Sie verlassen Hogwarts. Jetzt", knurrte Snape und deutete auf ihr Gepäck. "Nehmen Sie Ihren Koffer und folgen Sie mir."

"Das denke ich nicht."

"W-was?" stotterte er leicht. Wie konnte es dieser kleine, ungeschickte Trottel nur wagen, ihm zu widersprechen?

"Minister Fudge hat mich mit dieser Mission beauftragt. Ich muss ihm alles direkt berichten ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie wollen, dass ich ihm erzähle, dass Dumbledore wortlos ging und Ihnen seine Position überlassen hat", sagte Tonks und sah eher überlegen aus, obwohl sie, im Gegensatz zu Snape, eher kurz geraten war.

"Ich werde mich nicht erpressen lassen!"

"Oh, nein, nein!" versicherte sie hastig. "Ich wollte niemanden erpressen! Es ist nur so, dass ich Hogwarts nicht verlassen kann, ohne dass es Fudge mitbekommt. Wie soll ich ihm denn meine verfrühte Abreise erklären? Sie werden einfach damit leben müssen."

Snape knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. "In Ordnung."

"Oh, schauen Sie doch nicht so!" schnaubte Tonks und boxte Snapes Arm. "Sie sehen ja aus wie zweihundert!"

Das bezweckte nur, dass sich seine Brauen noch näher zusammenzogen. "Wer sagte denn, dass ich nicht schon über dreihundert bin? Ich bin immerhin ein Reinblut, woher wollen Sie das also wissen?"

"Touché!" lachte Tonks während Snape nur eine Braue hob. Hatte er etwas Witziges gesagt? Nicht, dass er wüsste. "Die nächste VGDK-Stunde ist diesen Nachmittag, nicht wahr? Oh, wenn Sie nicht wussten, dass ich komme ... ähm, Sie wissen schon, dass Sie auch in der Klasse sein sollen?" Auf den mörderischen Blick auf seinem Gesicht hin trat Tonks einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück. "Ich schätze, das heißt nein."

Es war keine einfache Aufgabe gewesen, Snape zum Mitmachen zu bringen. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet Lupin helfen? Es war lächerlich, ehrlich. Lupin war so schüchtern und versuchte so hart, Konfrontationen zu vermeiden, aber was hatte es ihm gebracht? Wenn Snape alleine lernen musste, dass er in den nächsten zwei Wochen bei den VGDK-Stunden mithelfen sollte, dann würde Lupin sicherlich noch mehr als er, Snape, ertragen müssen. Oh ja. Snape würde schon dafür sorgen. Er half ja schließlich mit der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?

An diesem Nachmittag fand der VGDK-Klassenraum drei mehr oder weniger qualifizierte Lehrer.

Während Hermione, Harry und Ron sich zu ihrem fabelhaften Plan gratulierten, begann Remus mit seiner Korrekturarbeit.

"Nun, ich bin Tonks und ich werde euch zeigen, wie man sich gegen nicht ganz einwandfreies Tränkezeugs verteidigt. Ich schätze, das ist es; wollen wir anfangen?"

Snape grinste böse. Zuerst würde es eine praktische Demonstration geben. Er hatte schon den vertracktesten seiner Tränke ausgewählt. Das würde spaßig werden ...

"Wie ihr alle sehen könnt ..." meinte Snape gedehnt wobei er mit einem scharfen Finger Richtung Tonks deutete, die mit der Luft rang. Sie war in ein Netz schleimiger aber auch fester Fäden gewickelt, das sich langsam aber sicher enger um ihren Körper zog und sie langsam erstickte, "... ist das nicht die richtige Art und Weise, sich einem Trank zu nähern, mit dem man nicht vertraut ist."

"Snape? Würdest du bitte etwas tun? Tonks ... nun, sie ist schon etwas blau um die Nase rum ..." murmelte Remus besorgt Richtung Tränkemeister. Aber nicht nur der Werwolf war besorgt, jeder Schüler begann seine Sorge auszudrücken.

Snape seufzte, zog aber trotzdem ein kleines Paket aus einer seiner vielen versteckten Taschen seiner Roben. Er warf ein 'Sky-Wave' in Tonks' Mund. Sie kaute den Gummi und dann dehnte sich ihr Brustkorb als sie wieder atmen konnte. Die Fäden getrockneten Trankes rissen und fielen zu Boden. "Wow ..." sagte sie baff, machte eine Blase und ließ sie mit einem lauten 'Bang' platzen. "Das war ziemlich interessant ... Was hast du noch für uns, Severus?"

"Es ist 'Snape' für 'Sie'!" zischte der Tränkemeister.

"'Tschuldigung, Se- Snape", kicherte Tonks einfältig.

"Was denkt ihr, Leute?" fragte Hermione und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

"Da waren ganz sicher Spannungen zwischen den beiden", sagte Harry während er daran dachte, wie Snape Tonks offenbar mindestens zwei Mal in einer VGDK-Stunde töten wollte. "Definitiv Spannungen ..."

Ron nickte in stiller Zustimmung.

"Ich schätze, wir müssen ein bisschen mehr nachhelfen." Hermione kratzte ihr Kinn. "Aber wie?"

"Wir könnten ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe schlagen." Zwei Paar Augen richteten sich auf Ron, der seine Brauen hob. "Was?"

"Das wäre nicht fair."

"Das wäre nicht ethisch."

"Das wäre nicht einfach."


	7. Liebe liegt in der Luft

7. Liebe liegt in der Luft

Tonks kämpfte sich zur Eulerei. Sie humpelte leicht und rieb ihren Arm, der am nächsten Tag sicherlich grün und blau schimmern würde. Es war ein weiter Weg gewesen, und sie hatte mehrere mehr oder weniger kleine Unfälle gehabt. Hogwarts war in der Tat ein gefährliches Pflaster – zumindest für jemanden wie Nymphadora Tonks, der dem Wort 'Tollpatsch' eine völlig neue Dimension gab. Tonks tat die zahlreichen Morgenunfälle mit einem Schulterzucken ab – und zischte dabei vor Schmerz auf – und wählte eine Eule, die ihren ersten Bericht an das Ministerium der Magie bringen würde. Natürlich hatte sie nichts darüber erwähnt, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht in Hogwarts war.

Nachdem sie das kleine Stück Pergament an den Fuß der Eule gebunden hatte und es fliegen hatte lassen, setzte sich Tonks vor den Spiegel und seufzte. Dann zog sie ihre rosarote Brille aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf, wobei sie beobachtete wie die einfache Brauneule sich in ein wunderschönes Exemplar einer hakennasigen Fledermausart verwandelte.

"Unglaublich", seufzte sie, zeitweilig in ihrem Tagtraum verloren, wo sie selbst und ein gutbekannter Tränkemeister die Hauptrollen spielten. Nachdem ihr Sabbern halbwegs nachgelassen hatte, entschied sich Tonks Severus einen Brief zu schreiben. Ein Liebesbrief von einem geheimen Verehrer, um genau zu sein. Sie holte etwas Pergament, einen Federkiel und die Tinte hervor und begann dann mit der Arbeit.

"Liebster Liebling ... nein, da würde er nicht mal das dritte Wort lesen ... Wie geht's, wie steht's? ... nah, vielleicht doch nicht ... Schönen Tag, Schnuckelputz ... Ich schätze, ich muss den Brief wohl feuerfest hexen."

"Ah ..." Tonks kniff die Augen halb zu und lehnte sich nach vorne; sie suchte nah dem perfekten Wort für ihren Poetischen Prinzen. "Ah-" Die Kielfeder kitzelte ihre Nase und bevor Tonks ihren zweiten Satz beenden konnte, nieste sie. "Hatschi!" Angeekelt auf das Stück Pergament vor ihr starrend ließ sie es schnell verschwenden. "Igitt. Nun ja, neue Runde, neues Glück."

Severus Snape erfuhr niemals, dass er der Star in Nymphadora Tonks' privater Produktion war, und darüber konnte er nur froh sein. Mit seinen neuen Schulleiterpflichten hatte er genug zu tun. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Fudge helfen musste, eine Sockenfarbe auszusuchen! Das war absolut lächerlich. 'Absolut lächerlich, in der Tat', dachte Snape, fies grinsend. 'Ich schätze, nach diesem grün-orange gestreiften Stutzen-Debakel wird er davon absehen, meine Meinung zu verlangen.'

Aber Fudge war nicht der Einzige. Es schien als ob der Schulleiter eine Art Insider "Frag' Dumbledore" Sozialservice betrieb. Die Leute fragten die albernsten Fragen und erwarteten Antworten auf ihre unwichtigen Problemchen. Wer war er denn? Eine Art verdrehter Dr. Sommer!

Snape seufzte frustriert und begann, verschiedene Briefe zu beantworten. Frustrierten Müttern riet er, ihre Kinder aus Hogwarts zu nehmen (falls sie in Gryffindor waren), den Weasleys sagte er, sie sollten sich nicht weiter vermehren, und generell gab er lauter solche lachhaften Tipps. Da waren auch ein paar frühe Bewerbungen für die Stelle des VGDK-Professors im kommenden Jahr. Mit einem hinterhältigen Leuchten in seinen Augen machte Severus kleine Papierflieger daraus und ließ sie in das knisternde Feuer fliegen. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie das Pergament zu Asche zerbröselte.

Snape erkannte die unheimliche Ruhe nicht als etwas, das falsch war. Folglich war er auf den Angriff nicht vorbereitet. "Ah!" rief er als Fawkes ihn angriff und hart an seinen Haaren zog. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Severus froh, dass seine schwarzen Locken so schmierig waren, da der Phoenix keinen festen Griff hatte und mit seinem Schnabel abrutschte. "Dämlicher Vogel!" Aber Fawkes ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fuhr fort, den Tränkemeister wie ein Bomber anzugreifen. Sein scharfer Schnabel hinterließ ein paar hässliche Schnitte auf Severus' Händen, aber die würden heilen. 'Selbst wenn ich den verdammten Vogel erwürgen muss, um die Tränen aus ihm zu bekommen!' dachte er düster.

Fawkes zwitscherte ein Kriegslied und flog majestätisch durch die Luft. Es war nun seine Aufgabe, das Büro des Schulleiters vor dieser dunklen Figur zu beschützen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sein Meister agierte, wenn Süßigkeiten involviert waren. Aber dies ging zu weit. Der schleimige (Fawkes versuchte die letzten Reste von Snapes Haaren auszuspucken) Pseudo-Mensch hatte gerade wichtige Briefe verbrannt!

"Petrificus Totalus", sagte Severus gemütlich und deutete seinen Zauberstab auf den noch immer kreisenden Vogel. Fawkes wurde direkt in die Brustfedern getroffen und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Verdammt sei dieser Sterbliche!

"Autsch!" knurrte Hermione. "Das ist das dritte Mal, Ron. Wenn du noch einmal auf meinen Fuß steigst, dann wirst du's bereuen, das schwöre ich!"

"Das ist nicht fair, Mione! Harry ist dir schon zwei Mal auf den Fuß gestiegen! Ich war's erst ein Mal!" wehrte sich Ron.

"He!" fuhr Harry dazwischen. "Und wer hat mich schon mindestens zehn Mal in die Rippen geboxt?"

"Ich nicht!" sagten Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig.

"Dann muss es wohl doch ich gewesen sein ..." Harry rollte seine Augen, und die Gruppe lief weiter. Versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Hermione hielt die Liste mit Zutaten fest in der Hand als die drei zum zweiten Mal in Snapes Büro einbrachen. Aber dieses Mal war es zu seinem eigenen Wohl. Sie mussten jeden Aufspürzauber benutzen, den sie kannten, da das Büro des Tränkemeisters nun noch sicherer als Fort Knox erschien. Nicht, dass Snape nicht immer paranoid gewesen wäre, aber nachdem sie zum ersten Mal in sein Büro eingebrochen waren, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Nachdem sie die gebrauchten Zutaten geschnappt hatten und Harry ein wenig mit der Schlange geplaudert hatte, die nun offizielle Tränkewahrerin war, machten sie sich auf zum Rückzug. Hermione legte einen einfachen Schlafzauber auf die ahnungslose Schlange. Snape würde schließlich misstrauisch werden, wenn seine loyale Schlange jemanden unverletzt an seine Tränkezutaten ließ, falls sie selbst unverletzt war. Und da nur Harry Potter Parsel sprach, wäre es einfach zu erraten gewesen, wer das hinbekommen konnte.

Erst als sie wieder sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, in einer unbenutzten Ecke zusammenhockend, wagten sie es wieder zu atmen. Sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Und bald wären sie in der Lage, ihren kleinen Liebestrank zu brauen.


	8. Ein Brief von Jemandem

A/N: Danke geht an ash vault rose garden, für eine Idee, die ich hier benutzt habe

8. Ein Brief von Jemandem

Hermione stieß die Tür zum Mädchenklo auf und stellte sicher, dass niemand drin war. Sie scheuchte Ron und Harry hinein als sie entschied, dass die Luft rein war. Nicht einmal Myrthe schien im Moment da zu sein.

"Okay, beeilen wir uns besser", drängte Ron. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unter Spannung, da er wieder im Mädchenklo war. Sie hatten den Kessel neben der Waschmuschel aufgestellt; er hang ein paar Dezimeter über dem Boden in der Luft und Hermione legte ein Stück Pergament darunter. Hermione murmelte ein paar Wörter und verwandelte das Pergament in ein Muggel-Ding; das konnte Ron erkennen.

"Also. Für diesen Trank müssen wir zusammenarbeiten", sagte Hermione und legte die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf. "Ich werde die Zutaten hinzufügen, Ron, du wirst so oft ich es dir sage umrühren, und Harry, du wirst diese Zauber bei jedem sechsten Mal Umrühren aussprechen. Verstanden?" Das Mädchen gab Harry ein kleines Stück Papier. "Nachdem wir mit dem Brauen fertig sind, werden wir den Trank aktivieren müssen. Ich werde euch die Wörter für den benötigten Zauber ... nachher geben." Bevor Hermione das Muggel-Gerät aktivieren konnte, oder Ron fragen konnte, was es war, hörte man plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen.

"Oh nein, Myrthe", ächzte Harry. "Ich will mich jetzt nicht mit ihr herumschlagen. Warum können wir sie nicht einfach-"

"-hinunterspülen?" schlug Ron vor und sah miserabel drein.

"Du hast eine kranke Fantasie." Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging zu der Kabine, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Sie wollte den Geist überzeugen, sie für die nächste Stunde in Frieden zu lassen. Als sie die Tür vorsichtig aufdrückte, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Myrthe, was tust du denn da ... mit Peeves!"

"Und du sagst, ich hätte eine kranke Fantasie."

Hermione ignorierte Rons Kommentar. "Myrthe!"

"Was?" jammerte der weibliche Geist ungehalten. "Das ist einer der wenigen Vorteile, die man als Geist hat. Lass uns in Frieden!" Sie drehte sich auf Peeves' Schoß um; der Poltergeist kicherte hysterisch. Das war definitiv der Höhepunkt seines Tages.

"Okay ... ich wollte euch nur fragen ob ihr ... nun ... wir wollten etwas brauen und ..."

"Sieht es so aus, als würden wir diese Kabine irgendwann in naher Zukunft verlassen?" fragte Peeves.

Hermione zog eine Grimasse und entfernte sich langsam. Soviel hatte sie nun auch nicht wissen wollen. Ron sah angeekelt aus und Harry war über ihren Gesichtsausdruck eindeutig amüsiert.

"Das gibt ihrem Namen eine völlig neue Bedeutung", strich Harry heraus und Hermione zuckte zusammen, Maulende Myrthe, dicht gefolgt von einem "Eww".

"Krank", bebte Ron. "Lasst uns das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Ich hätte gerne einen Gedächtniszauber, damit ich dieses unnötige Bisschen Information vergessen kann."

"Okay", sagte Hermione und drückte einen Knopf an dem Muggel-Apparat.

Plötzlich schoss eine Flamme aus dem nichts, und Ron sprang zurück. "W-was ist das? Muggel-Magie?"

"Nein", sagte Hermione mit flacher Stimme. "Ein einfacher Campinggrill."

"Genial", sagte Harry bewundernd. "Hätt' ich nie dran gedacht."

"Nun ja", antwortete das Mädchen und wurde leicht rot. "Da wir ja alle unsere Zauberstäbe für die Zaubersprüche brauchen und der Trank sehr sensibel ist, hab' ich meine Mum gebeten, mir unseren Campinggrill zu schicken ..."

"Wie auch immer", schnitt Ron ihr das Wort ab. "Lasst uns einfach anfangen."

Und so fingen sie an. Im Hintergrund konnte Myrthes Stöhnen gehört werden, aber nicht von den dreien. Nach zwei Minuten des Grauens hatten die Teenager Papierstücke in ihre Ohren gestopft und Hermione zeigte Ron mit ihren Fingern wie oft er umrühren sollte. Nachdem der Trank fertig und genug abgekühlt war, schluckte Hermione trocken, zog das Papier aus ihren Ohren und reichte Ron und Harry ein Pergament mit einem Zauber drauf. Sie wartete bis sie ihrerseits das Papier aus ihren Ohren gezogen hatten; glücklicherweise war das Stöhnen vorbei.

"So ... tja", murmelte Hermione und wurde wieder rot. "Uh, der Zauber muss von drei Hexen oder Zauberern aufgesagt werden. Das Buch sagte, dass wir die Nachnamen von den zwei Menschen verwenden müssten, die wir verzaubern wollten ... Wir müssen uns die zwei bildlich vorstellen, so dass kein Irrtum geschieht, vielleicht lebt Snapes Vater ja noch oder so was und die zwei haben ja den selben Nachnamen, verstanden? Um, wir müssen es drei Mal aufsagen und ... okay, fangen wir einfach an, wollen wir?"

Ron sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. "Weißt du, zuerst Snape und McGonagall, dann Myrthe und Peeves, aber das ... ist definitiv das grauenvollste mentale Bild, vielen Dank auch!"

Harry lachte und deutete auf sein Pergament. "Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Hermiones Wangen brannten in einem intensiven Rot als sie nickte. "Das dachte ich mir auch."

"Was sagen die Muggel noch mal?" fragte Ron, runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und versuchte sich an die Redensart zu erinnern, die ihm sein Vater einmal beigebracht hatte. "Ach ja. Ich werd' dir die Rechnung meines Psychiaters schicken. Auf diese Albträume freue ich mich sicher nicht ... Merlin, ich werde Traumloser-Schlaf-Abhängiger werden! Ich werde mich nie wieder einem Bett näher können, ohne Panikattacken zu haben! Ich werde einfach-"

"Sehr nett, oh Drama Queen."

"Halt die Klappe, Harry."

Harry zuckte die Schultern und sie stimmten stumm darin überein, einfach diesen Zauber zu sprechen und es dann zu vergessen. Es wurde tief eingeatmet, Gedanken wurden geklärt und Zauberstäbe wurden auf den Kessel in ihrer Mitte gedeutet.

"Snape und Tonks

sitzen in dem Baum

küssend und kuschelnd

man glaubt es kaum ..."

Drei nervenaufreibende Minuten später waren die drei fertig und dann stießen sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

"Fertig?"

"Fertig."

"Was jetzt?"

"Wir müssen es Snape geben."

"Denkst du, dass es funktionieren wird?"

"Tja, der Beweis der Funktionalität wird nur durch das Testen bestätigt."

Severus seufzte und lehnte sich im Schulleitersessel zurück. Das Klingeln in seinen Ohren hatte langsam nachgelassen; hier waren definitiv zu viele Heuler. Wussten sie seine Hilfe denn nicht zu schätzen? Offensichtlich nicht. Nicht, dass das Snape kümmerte, aber Dumbledore wäre sicherlich enttäuscht, dass er seinem Tränkemeister nicht in jedem Aspekt vertrauen konnte. Snape würde das richtig stellen. Oh Freude. Severus warf einen kurzen Blick auf den noch immer versteinerten Fawkes und grinste leicht. Zumindest würde der verdammte Vogel seinem Meister nicht sagen können, was er getan hatte.

Der Phoenix zog mental die Brauen zusammen. 'Das denkst du, Sterblicher', dachte er als er Severus' Gedanken las. 'Das denkst du.'

Snapes kurzer Moment des Friedens wurde zerschmettert; so wie das Glasfenster durch das die winzige Eule schlug. Die graue Eule landete als Häufchen Federn auf dem Boden, johlte verwirrt und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann hüpfte es näher zu Severus und flog auf den Tisch. Der Tränkemeister seufzte (zumindest war es nicht noch ein Heuler) und reparierte das Fenster. "Warum hast du nicht das andere Fenster benutzt?" fragte Severus mit gehobener Braue. "Das offene ..." Wenn Snape es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er schwören können, dass die Eule ihn bei diesem Kommentar etwas belämmert ansah. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und befreite das Pergament vom Bein des Vogels, was ihr beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht kostete als sie den anderen Fuß ausstreckte. "Tollpatschig sind wir?" Tonks hatte das perfekte Haustier gefunden. Nachdem die Eule ein paar Leckerlis von Fawkes' Käfig gegessen hatte, flog es so schnell sie konnte aus dem offenen Fenster davon. Die Eule wollte nicht länger als absolut notwendig in der Gegenwart des Mannes bleiben, da sie nicht so wie der Phoenix enden wollte.

Dann schloss Snape das zweite Fenster und fing an den Brief zu lesen. Er holte das Pergament aus dem Umschlag, zog eine Grimasse und entschied sich, das Papier nur mit Zeigefinger und Daumen anzufassen; es war pink. Wer wagte es, dem schwarz-liebenden Tränkemeister einen pinken Brief zu schreiben! Ausgerechnet diese Farbe! Severus' Miene veränderte sich drastisch als er den Brief öffnete; sie wurde noch säuerlicher. Nach dem zweiten Wort versuchte er den Brief zu verbrennen, was aufgrund von Tonks' guter Zauberarbeit nicht funktionierte. Nach dem achten Wort versuchte er den Brief in Stücke zu zerreißen, nach dem achtzehnten versuchte er ihn in einen gerade hergehexten Minivulkan zu stoßen und nach dem siebenundzwanzigsten versuchte er ihn mit einer Muggel-Schere zu zerschneiden, was damit endete, dass er sich in die eigenen Finger schnitt. Nichts funktionierte. "Verdammt!" fluchte Snape und fürchtete, dass der Brief so gut verzaubert war, dass, wenn er ihn hier im Büro zurückließ, er ihm magisch nachfolgen würde. Die Angst war gerechtfertigt, wohlgemerkt.

Snapes Gesicht war abwechselnd weiß wie Kalk und rot wie Tomatenpüree als er den Brief noch einmal las.

"Servus Severus!

Ich weiß, du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß alles, was es über dich zu wissen gibt. Weißt du, ich denke, ich hab' jetzt schon zu viele 'weiß' hier drin. ;) Tschuldige deswegen.

Seufz, ach wie ich wünschte, dass ich jetzt deine verlockende Stimme hören könnte, wie sie mich in ein Netz von Gemütlichkeit einwickelt. Ich will nie mehr aufwachen. Ich stelle mir deine schwarzen Augen vor, wie sie mich ansehen, mit Leidenschaft brennend, und ich erbebe innerlich und sehne mich nach dir. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine Arme zu fühlen, wie sie mich umhüllen, mich sicher halten. Sei unbesorgt, dass du auch nicht länger warten musst.

Für immer deine,

Geheime Verehrerin ."

Snapes Finger zuckten krampfartig, sein Mund war leicht offen und der Horror war klar in seinen Augen zu sehen. "Süßer Merlin. Warum ich?"

Nymphadora Tonks lag in ihrem Bett in ihrer kühlen Schlafkammer in Hogwarts und zupfte Blüten von Seidenblumen. "Er liebt mich, er liebt mich mehr, er liebt mich, er liebt mich noch mehr ..." Es war klar zu sehen, dass sie sehr selbstsicher war.


	9. Erwachen des Schreckens

9. Erwachen des Schreckens

Der böse Blick immer fest am Gesicht festgemacht und ein gewetzter Kommentar auf der Spitze seiner Zunge. Severus Snape war die Verkörperung des Selbstvertrauens. Wie sonst würde er es wagen, so herumzulaufen? Seine Haare waren so ölig, dass es einem glauben machte, dass das Wasser in seiner Dusche irgendwie um seinen Kopf herumfloss. Es war ungewiss, ob jemals eine Zahnbürste Snapes Mund von innen gesehen hatte. Und Zahnspangen wären auch eine gute Idee gewesen, vor drei oder vier Dekaden.

Dieser übermäßig sichere Tränkemeister war nunmehr auf ein einziges Häufchen Nerven reduziert. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern als er fortfuhr, auf einem geschmacklosen Stück Toast herumzukauen. Nervöse Augen flatterten von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Gegner konnte überall sein. Ein paar Fünftklassler-Ravenclaws schossen Blicke zum Lehrertisch, und Snape fühlte sich unwohl. Mehrere andere Schüler – beiderlei Geschlechts! – schauten auch zu ihm rüber. Sein Gefühl des Unwohls verstärkte sich noch mehr. Oh Merlin, das war so krank! Ein Schaudern arbeitete sich durch seinen Körper. Es war absolut ekelhaft! Alleine der Gedanke an den Haufen von Schwachköpfen ließ jeden möglichen Funken zu Tode erfrieren! Jeder war besser als-

Snape war gelähmt, die Hand, die den Kelch mit scheinbar unbeschädigtem Kürbissaft zu seinem Mund führte, gefror mitten in der Luft, als seine Augen den Gryffindor-Tisch erreichten. Aufgehender Horror erhob seinen hässlichen Kopf und wisperte frotzelnde Wörter in sein Ohr: 'Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so beliebt bist?'

Severus stöhnte leise und stellte den Kelch zurück. Plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr so durstig. Zumindest würde es Kürbissaft jetzt nicht mehr bringen. Was er jetzt brauchte war eine gute (und mit 'gut' meinte er nicht die Qualität sondern die Quantität) Flasche Feuerwhiskey, bevorzugterweise sofort.

Drei Paar Augen beobachteten genau, wie ihr Tränkemeister schnell die Große Halle verließ. Da ging ihr erster Versuch, noch vier weitere Phiolen.

"Hm", murmelte Hermione. "Er hat es nicht getrunken."

"Hast du den Blick gesehen?" fragte Harry in einem leisen Wispern, sodass er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. "Als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte..."

"Oder ob Dumbledore ihm gerade verboten hätte, schwarze Roben zu tragen", fügte Ron gedankenvoll hinzu.

"Oder ob Voldemort gerade zurückgekommen wäre, wie eine Drag-Queen verkleidet... was dann ja nicht anders von seinem letzten Outfit wäre."

"Oder ob Gryffindor gerade mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung auf Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hätte... wieder mal."

"Oder ob irgendein 'Gryffindor'scher Schwachkopf' gerade seine unsterbliche Liebe für ihn erklärt hätte", sagte Harry zuletzt und brach bei der schieren Idee in Gelächter aus.

"Das ist nichts, womit man Witze macht", murmelte Ron und bebte sichtbar. "Wir haben herumgealbert, okay, aber das war wirklich nicht nötig."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf schamvoll hängen. "'Tschuldigung."

Severus Snape sprang schnell zurück in die verhüllenden Schatten als eine kleine Gruppe plappernder und kichernder Fünft- und Sechstklässler sich ihren Weg durch die Gänge bahnten. Die Haare auf seinem Nacken stellten sich auf als er Teile ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam.

"Hast du ihn heute gesehen?" wisperte eines der Mädchen und brach dann wieder in Gekicher aus.

"Merlin", stöhnte das nächste Mädchen übertrieben. "Wie könnte man ihn denn übersehen?"

"Mm", fügte ein drittes Mädchen zwischen Kicheranfällen hinzu. "So dunkel und mysteriös – mir wird ganz schwindelig..."

Snape wartete bis die drei Mädchen außer Sicht waren, dann wagte er es, die schützende Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Der Tränkemeister hielt sich immer schön an der Wand und marschierte brüsk zu den Kerkern. Er versuchte angestrengt, nicht wie ein flüchtendes Reh auszusehen, angstvoll was für eine böse Kreatur denn hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte. Böse Kreaturen, pubertierende Teenager – wo war denn da schon der Unterschied?

Severus fühlte sich verfolgt. Das Gefühl verstärkte nur seine normale Paranoia. Jedes Mal, wenn er einem Schüler, Lehrerkollegen oder selbst einem Geist begegnete, hörte er sie wispern und Informationen austauschen. Er war nicht dumm; er hätte Voldemort nicht überleben können wenn es anders wäre. Er wusste einfach, dass sie über ihn redeten. Sie machten Bemerkungen, deuteten auf ihn während er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte... Snape musste nur herausfinden, wer, von diesem ganzen Haufen hormongetriebener Dummköpfe, sein geheimer Verehrer war. Severus versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Geheimer Verehrer. Diese Phrase alleine ließ sein Herz schon schneller schlagen; und es war nicht weil er sich geschmeichelt fühlte.

Nymphadora Tonks watschelte in ihr kleines angrenzendes Badezimmer und schälte unterwegs Seidenblüten von ihrer Haut. Sie hatte verschlafen, weil sie es letzte Nacht ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Zu viele Blumen, zu viele Blüten; es sah aus, als hätte letztens eine Hochzeit stattgefunden.

Tonks grinste in den Spiegel (dann zog sie eine Grimasse und zog eine rote Blüte aus ihrem Ohr) als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr jede Blume viel Glück vorausgesagt hatte. Normalerweise war Tonks keine Frau, die an solche Dinge wie Wahrsagen glaubte, aber in diesem Fall war sie bereit, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Überall entdeckte Nymphadora positive Zeichen, und selbst Trelawney hatte vorausgesagt, dass Tonks' Mystery-Mann (natürlich hatte Tonks ihr nicht gesagt wer dieser Mann war) es auf den 'Tod hin nicht ertragen könne, sie nicht kennenzulernen'.


	10. Durstig, Nymphy?

10. Durstig, Nymphy?

Snapes Arm langte nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch. Drei Paar Augen beobachteten ihn gespannt und brannten Löcher durch seine Haut. Abrupt schaute er auf. Niemand schien ihn zu beobachten. Merkwürdig. Dann drehte er sich zu Tonks, die auf einen halben Meter geschrumpft war und etwas störrisch drein blickte.

"Severus-" schnappte sie in einer Kinderstimme.

"Es heißt Snape!"

"- du hast gesagt, das wäre der Gegentrank für den Quietschtrank!"

"Ich habe gelogen", meinte er mit unbewegter Miene. "Verklag mich."

Eine Körpertransformation und ein Wick Blau später war Tonks wieder ihr normales, knallbuntes Ich. "Danke für diese lehrreiche Demonstration, Severus!"

"Snape!" schnappte er. Er langte wieder nach dem Wasser aber, als er sich wieder beobachtet fühlte, zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Tonks, die noch immer mit ihrer Kleidung kämpfte.

"Professor Snape, Sir?" fragte Harry plötzlich und Snape Kopf schnappte in seine Richtung. "Warum trinken Sie nicht etwas Wasser? Sie scheinen so, uh, durstig zu sein..."

"Warum, oh, bitte sage es mir, sollte dich das auch nur im Geringsten angehen, Potter? Oder will ich es gar nicht wissen?" knurrte der Tränkemeister.

"Ich, uh, bin nur neugierig..." sagte Harry vorsichtig.

"Merk dir meine Worte, Potter", sagte Severus kühl. "Neugier kostete der Katze das Leben."

"Es war ein Unfall!" rief Neugier und brach in Tränen aus. "Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?"

Snape hob eine Braue. "Wie auch immer."

Tonks ging nach vorne zur Tafel um die Berechung aufzuschreiben, wie der Quietschtrank arbeitete. Unglücklicherweise brach ihr tollpatschiges Ich durch als sie sich der beinahe unmerklich erhöhten Stelle am Boden näherte und sie darüber stolperte und halb durch die Luft flog. Tonks stoppte sich am Lehrertisch ab, dort wo Snape saß und unbeteiligt zusah, und zerbrach das Glas.

"Tonks!" knurrte Snape, zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und trocknete seine durchnässten Papiere.

"Oops", sagte Tonks etwas belämmert. "Lass mich dir helfen!" Sie hob ein paar der durcheinander geratenen Papiere auf und zerriss dabei einige.

"Genug!" murrte Snape und riss ihr die Seiten aus den Händen, wobei er ihre Hände kurz mit seinen berührte.

"OK", wisperte Tonks, etwas außer Atem aufgrund des physischen Kontaktes. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Zuerst würden ihre Hände sich berühren, weil er zerrissene Papiere hastig aus ihren riss, und früher als man es für möglich hielt, würde er ihr zweites Kind in den Schlaf wiegen... Fantasien waren etwas ungemein Schönes.

Die Glocke klingelte, was andeutete, dass die Stunde vorüber war, und die Schüler verließen die Klasse; alle bis auf drei Ausnahmen.

"Professor?" fragte Harry, trat zögerlich einen Schritt nach vor und hielt ein Glas Wasser in einer leicht zitternden Hand. "Uh, ich dachte, nachdem Ihr Wasser gebrochen ist... das kam nicht ganz richtig rüber... hier", er reichte das Glas Snape, "falls Sie noch durstig sind."

"Wie ungemein rührend", meinte Snape gedehnt. "Mit dir in der Nähe werde ich nie verdursten, oder?"

"Sei doch nicht so griesgrämig", tadelte Tonks. "Das war sehr nett von Harry, Severus!"

"SNAPE!" murrte er in Tonks' Richtung, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Harry richtete und seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos hielt. "Ja, sehr... nett... und ach so ungemein praktisch, Potter." Snape leerte das trankverseuchte Wasser über seine Hände und befreite sie dadurch von Tonks' Geruch.

Harry nahm das Glas zurück, sah dabei zufriedenstellend verwirrt aus, und dann verließen auch die drei letzten Schüler den Raum und hinterließen Snape und Tonks alleine im VGDK-Klassenzimmer.

"Also", sagte Tonks, setzte sich neben Snape auf den Tisch und kreuzte langsam ihre Beine. "Was werden wir das nächste Mal machen, Sev?"

"Um Merlins Willen!" murrte Snape; er war nicht im Mindesten von der Hexe vor ihm abgelenkt. "Benutz' zumindest meinen ganzen Vornamen!"

"Also hab' ich deine Erlaubnis, dich beim Vornamen anzusprechen?" Sie gab ihm nicht Mal Zeit, zu antworten. "Danke, Severus!"

"Argh! Es heißt Snape! Soll ich es für dich buchstabieren!"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Sev", kicherte Tonks.

"SNAPE!"

"Aber Severus ist so ein hübscher Name", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd. Sie merkte nicht, wie Snape gewaltig zusammenzuckte als er hörte wie sein eigener Name und das Wort 'hübsch' in einem Satz genannt wurden. "Und Sev ist ein netter Spitzname."

"In Ordnung", sagte Severus leise. "Wenn du darauf bestehst, mich 'Sev' zu nennen, dann spreche ich dich nur noch mit..." Er suchte nach dem perfekten peinlichen Namen, dann leuchteten seine Augen böse auf. "Nymphy an, ja, Nymphy!" Ha! Sie würde schon merken, dass man sich nicht-

"Nymphy?" schwärmte Tonks aufgeregt und verwirrte Snape dadurch. "Wie süß!"

Snapes Augen weiteten sich vor Horror. "Süß? Das war absolut nicht meine Absicht!"


	11. Fruchtsalat

A/N: Ron ist hier nicht im Quidditch-Team

11. Fruchtsalat

"Drei von fünf sind bereits verloren", stammelte Hermione. "Wenn es so weitergeht, werden wir morgen überhaupt keine Phiole mehr haben!" Die Burschen mussten fast laufen, um mit ihrem brüsken Schritt mitzuhalten.

"Muss er den Trank eigentlich wirklich trinken?" fragte Ron ein wenig atemlos; er war schließlich nicht im Quidditch-Team. Er fragte sich kurz, wo Hermione ihre Ausdauer herhatte, dann schloss er, dass das ganze Augentraining in der Bücherei wohl effizienter war als er gedacht hatte. "Würde es denn nicht genug sein, wenn es mit seiner Haut in Verbindung kommt?"

"Nein!" schnappte Hermione ungeduldig. "Hörst du denn nie zu, wenn ich etwas sage?"

"Im Allgemeinen oder in letzter Zeit?"

"Ron!"

"Ja...?"

"Komm wieder runter, Ron", ging Harry endlich dazwischen. "Wir kämpfen alle auf der selben Seite... sozusagen."

"Also war's ich wieder?" verlangte Ron; seine Ohren wurden schon wieder knallrot. "Ich hab' nur eine einzige verdammte Frage gestellt und sie", er schoss Hermione einen dreckigen Seitwärtsblick, "tut so als wäre ich ein totaler Idiot!"

"Ein 'alberner Depp' wäre passender", sagte Hermione, verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust und forderte den Rotschopf mit einem Blick, den sie offensichtlich vor dem Spiegel geübt hat, auf, etwas gegen sie zu sagen.

"W-was!" stammelte Ron.

"Das war echt nicht nötig, Herm-"

"Oh, beruhig dich, Ron, wirklich. Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, würdest du wissen, dass der Trank oral eingenommen werden muss, um ordentlich zu wirken. Aber das hast du nicht – wie immer – oder etwa doch?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron immer zuhört", versuchte Harry zu vermitteln. Er mochte es nicht, wie die Dinge sich jetzt entwickelten; als ob er in ein paar Minuten alles selber machen müsste. "Würdet ihr jetzt bitte auf MICH hören? Alle beide... danke." Harry schob seine Brillen zurück auf seine Nase und nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug. Es war wahr, dieser Spruch, wenn man bestimmte Freunde hatte, dann brauchte man keine Feinde mehr; sie hielten einen immer auf Trab – wenn es doch nicht so verdammt ermüdend wäre. "Könnten wir, vielleicht, auf das Hauptthema zurückkommen? Snape, Liebestrank, zwei weitere Versuche? Euer kindisches Geplänkel kann etwas ablenkend sein, wisst ihr? Könnten wir das sein lassen, zumindest für jetzt?"

Hermione seufzte und ließ ihre Arme fallen. "Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise und wurde wegen ihres kindischen Verhaltens rot.

"Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe", grinste Ron. "Und du hast angefangen."

"W-was?" Hermione war an der Reihe zu stottern. "Ich habe nur- du bist unmöglich!"

"Nur Spaß! Ha! Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen... Ganz sprachlos und-"

"Ron", sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf überfordert.

"In Ordnung", murrte Ron und zog eine Grimasse. "Egal, ich hab' nur gefragt, ob der Trank auch durch die Haut wirkt, weil wir dann ja schon fertig wären..." Er schoss einen verschmitzten Blick in die Richtung seines Freundes. "Ehrlich, Harry, du hast zwei Phiolen in weniger als einer Stunde verschwendet..."

"Ich - was? Es hätte funktionieren können! Der Plan war gut! Wie hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass Snape sich mit dem 'Wasser' die Hände waschen würde? Ich bin ja kein Hellseher..."

Hermione schnaubte. "Offensichtlich. Dann hättest du Wahrsagen wohl nicht aufgeben sollen, was?"

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "Trelawney hätte das sicher gefallen. Sie hätte wohl nicht Gesehen, dass Snape sich den Trank über die Hände leert, sondern dass er daran erstickt, oder dass er eines langsamen, sehr schmerzvollen Todes sterben würde, aufgrund der Blasen, die sich sicher auf seiner Haut gebildet hätten..."

"Ha. Ha."

Severus starrte die Tür zur Freiheit sehnsüchtig an. Die letzten Lehrer hatten das Lehrerzimmer vor Minuten verlassen (obwohl es sich eher nach Stunden anfühlte); er wünschte sich, dass er das auch getan hätte. Dann wäre er hier nicht mit Nymphadora Tonks, die technisch gesehen nicht mal ein richtiger Lehrer war. Snape musste zwischen zwei Übeln wählen. Alleine mit dieser verrückten Hexe sitzen oder aber dem Unbekanntem in Hogwarts' Gängen entgegentreten, wo noch immer der böse Liebesbriefschreiber herumlungern konnte. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung, aber eine, die gefällt werden musste.

Das Treffen war purer Horror gewesen. Jeder hatte so viele unwichtige Fragen für den Interimsschulleiter gehabt ("Sind zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten wirklich genug für einen Brandanschlag?", "Bevorzugst du die Slytherins jetzt nicht vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr?", "Sollten wir die Pflichtuniformen abschaffen?"), dass Snape sich gefragt hatte, wie er sich jemals hatte freuen können, dass er der zeitweilige Interimsschulleiter war. Manchmal bemitleidete er Dumbledore. Jahrelang war er Voldemorts kleiner Tränkemeister gewesen, hatte all den Schmerz und die Erniedrigung ertragen, und es war nicht halb so nervenaufreibend gewesen. Armer Albus. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er den ganzen Zucker brauchte? Um ihn am Laufen zu halten. Armer Albus, in der Tat.

Severus seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Tonks, die bei weitem die meisten Fragen hatte. Ihre knallgrünen Haare waren genug, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten und ihn nicht gänzlich einschlafen zu lassen.

"Uh, ich hab' nur noch eine Frage", sagte Nymphadora und rutschte in ihrem Sitz herum, "aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das hierher gehört..."

"Wenn es die letzte ist, schieß gleich los", meinte Severus mit einem leichten Höhngrinsen.

"Okay... wenn du braune Haare hast", Tonks ignorierte die gehobenen Augenbrauen des ihr gegenüber sitzenden Zauberers und fuhr hastig fort, "bist du eine Brünette, richtig? Und wenn du blonde Haare hast, bist du eine Blondine. Aber ich habe gerade limonenfarbene Haare. Heißt das, dass ich eine Limette bin?"

Severus war für eine sehr lange Zeit still als er diese Frage überdachte. Dann antwortete er, und es war absolut keine Herablassung in seiner Stimme. "Ja."


	12. Keine Dornröschen

12. Keine Dornröschen

Nymphadora lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte durch ihre dunkelblauen Wimpern auf das lilafarbene Baldachin, das über ihr Himmelbett drapiert war. Dunkelblaue Wimpern, die sowohl zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Haarfarbe wie auch ihrer Stimmung passten. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig deprimiert aufgrund der langsamen Fortschritte, die ihre Annäherungsversuche machten, aber sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nichts außer Tod an hohem Alter (oder vielleicht eines tollpatschigen Unfalles) würde sie zurück halten. Severus Snape war definitiv nicht ihr Limit. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich ihrer charmanten, knallbunten Persönlichkeit, widerstehen; da konnte er sich wehren wie er wollte.

"Oh, und versuchen wird er's", grinste Tonks. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich bereits verbessert. Severus konnte der beste Duellant der Zaubererwelt sein, aber gegen Tonks' Verführungskünste würde er keine Chance haben. Ihr gewähltes Ziel würde besser davonkommen, wenn es gar nicht kämpfte, aber so würde es für Tonks mehr Spaß machen.

Die Decke der Kerker hing recht tief im Vergleich zur Erde und den Klassenräumen der höheren Ebenen, in denen Tonks gewesen war. Es war ehrfurchtgebietend gewesen und nicht wenig bedrückend, aber irgendwie hatte Nymphadora ihre Meinung in diesen letzten Tagen geändert. Die Decke brachte sie nicht mehr dazu, dass sie glaubte, ersticken zu müssen. Jetzt schien sie vollkommen und sicher in einer eigenen geschlossenen Art. Die praktische Seite (die besagte, dass tiefe Decken weniger Luft im Raum bedeuteten, die dann in den untergründigen Zimmern geheizt werden mussten) außer Acht lassend, schloss die Hexe, dass ihr Zimmer beinahe gemütlich war; in einer verdrehten, mittelalterlichen, Severus Snape Art und Weise.

Was sie wieder auf den Punkt zurückführte, weshalb sie den Tränkemeister überhaupt so aufregend fand.

Seine sanft verleitende Stimme war das erste gewesen, das Nymphadora bei Severus aufgefallen war; und weil sie ja als Metamorphmagus alles außer ihrer Stimme verändern konnte wie sie wollte, mochte sie diese Eigenschaft am liebsten. Ihr Gedankengang mochte vielleicht ein wenig verdreht sein, aber für sie war es absolut logisch. Sie konnte mit ihrer Augen- und Haarfarbe herumspielen, mit der Form ihrer Nase, selbst ihr Alter zu verändern war möglich; aber ihre Stimme würde sie immer verraten; es war das einzigartigste an ihr. Und das war der Grund, wieso die Stimme ihres zukünftigen Partners so eine große Rolle spielte. Vielleicht war die Rolle nicht so groß wie Snapes Nase, aber mit dieser einzigartigen Stimme war Tonks gewillt, diesen gehakten Makel zu übersehen.

Tonks fühlte wie ihre Augen langsam zufielen. Sie drehte sich zusammen, verkroch sich tiefer unter den dicken Decken und dachte, dass es doch ein wenig wärmer da unten sein konnte. Sie seufzte und führte eine Hand unter ihren Kopf.

So viel machte ihr die Kälte auch nicht aus, wenn nur ihre Decken sie warm hielten, und selbst wenn es ihr etwas ausmachte, war es nicht wichtig. Sie war ja schließlich ein Masochist.

Sie wurde Auror aus freien Stücken, sie nahm die VGDK Stunden mit Teenagern auf, und sie verfiel dem famosen Tränkemeister.

Und was war schon die kalte Luft der Kerker, wenn man sie mit Snapes Verhalten ihr gegenüber verglich?

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen außer Hogwarts' drei berühmtesten – wenn auch nicht populärsten – Schülern; Harry, Ron und Hermione. Sie saßen vor dem leise knisternden Kamin zusammen und sprachen in leisen Wispern. Die tanzenden Flammen warfen Schatten über ihre Gesichter, und es schien, als würden sie etwas Verwerfliches planen.

Einen Professor mit einem illegalen Liebestrank zu vergiften, damit er einer mitarbeitenden Lehrerin verfiel, könnte vielleicht aus manchem Standpunkt aus als verwerflich bezeichnet werden, aber sicher nicht von Harry, Ron oder Hermiones.

Snape würde die gute (wenn auch hauptsächlich selbstsüchtige) Absicht, die sie hatten, erkennen, wenn er erst einmal sicher Hals über Kopf in Tonks verknallt war. Dann wiederum, vielleicht auch nicht, weil die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters, nachdem er den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, ganz auf seine Liebste fixiert sein würde, und er damit keinen zweiten Gedanken an sie verschwenden würde.

Das wäre zu gut um wahr zu sein, ja definitiv, zu gut...

"Wir haben nur noch zwei Phiolen. Wir DÜRFEN NICHT versagen", sagte Hermione eindringlich. "Die nächsten Versuche müssen funktionieren! Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

"Es würde nicht funktionieren, wenn wir den Trank einfach in seinen Morgentee schmuggeln würden, oder?" fragte Ron.

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Das wäre zu einfach. Vielleicht konnte er riechen, dass da was drin war... die letzten Male, wie wir's probiert haben-"

"Kein Wunder mit dem Riecher", murmelte Ron.

"Egal", sagte Hermione ungeduldig. "Ich stimme dir zu, Harry, wir müssen es weniger offensichtlich machen. Snape könnte realisiert haben, dass etwas falsch war; er ist ja schließlich nicht umsonst Tränkemeister, wisst ihr... Aber ich frage mich, warum er nichts gesagt hat, keine Strafarbeiten ausgeteilt hat...?"

"Beschwerst du dich etwa jetzt, dass wir KEINE Schwierigkeiten bekommen haben?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Manchmal war ihm Hermione mehr ein Rätsel als es Magie für Muggel war. Wie konnte ihr Verstand nur so arbeiten – und dann noch solche Noten kriegen? "Glaubste, dass du Pomfrey sehen musst? Ich auf jeden Fall schon!"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich will Schwierigkeiten", sagte Hermione wütend. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten wütend auf – und wenn das Summen ihrer krausen Haare irgendetwas aussagte, dann stand sie wohl unter Strom. "Ich halte es sicher ohne Punktabzug oder Strafarbeit aus – nicht so wie andere, die ich hier ja jetzt nicht nennen will!"

"Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn wir morgen weitermachen?" fragte Harry düster. "Warum schlafen wir nicht einfach drüber, lassen unsere Köpfe es selbst ausarbeiten? Und da morgen sowieso Samstag ist, werden wir genug Zeit haben nach dem Frühstück – und nach unseren Hausaufgaben", fügte er hastig hinzu als er Hermiones brennenden Blick fühlte, "um uns einen unfehlbaren Plan auszudenken. Okay?"

Hermione nickte kurzangebunden. "Du hast Recht. Wir können Plan B sowieso nicht vor Montag starten."

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Es ist schon nach zwölf und ich bin müde. Sogar der Sessel hier schaut so bequem aus, dass ich drin schlafen könnte." Er gähnte, stand auf und streckte seine schmerzenden Muskeln langsam. "G'Nacht", murmelte er in Hermiones Richtung; er war noch immer etwas wütend. "Kommste, Harry?"

Nur ein paar Minuten später waren die drei sicher in ihren Betten, schlummerten friedlich vor sich hin und träumten höchstwahrscheinlich von einer Zeit, in der Plan B Erfolg haben würde, träumten höchstwahrscheinlich von einer Zeit, in der sich Snape verlieben würde und sie endlich in Ruhe ließe, träumten höchstwahrscheinlich... von einer besseren Zeit.


	13. Plan B

Widmung: Für Persephone Lupin, ohne die dieses Kapitel auf Englisch nicht lesbar gewesen wäre.

13. Plan B

"Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Plan A, der sich alleine auf Aktion gestützt hat, gescheitert ist", sagte Hermione brüsk; dafür dass es so früh am morgen war, war sie eindeutig schon zu aktiv, "werden wir jetzt Plan B entwickeln, der dafür steht, unsere Birnen zuerst zu benutzen. In Ordnung..." Sie blätterte die erste Seite des Flip Charts um. "Ich bin, ganz offensichtlich, das Gehirn unserer Operation. Ron, du wirst die Strategie ausarbeiten, wie alles am besten ablaufen kann, da das ja deine Stärke ist. Und du, Harry, du wirst den finalen Schlag durchführen." Nur die grün/schwarz gecheckte Uniform fehlte, sonst wäre Hermione als Paradeoffizier durchgegangen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war grimm, ihre Körpersprache war unheilverkündend und ihr Zauberstab diente als Zeigestab und wurde harsch in die Seiten gebohrt, um ihren Punkt zu betonen. "Irgendwelche Fragen so weit?" Sie gab Harry und Ron, die beide, dank dieser unmenschlichen Stunde an diesem Samstag, noch immer halb im Traumland waren, keine Zeit die Information zu verarbeiten oder überhaupt etwas zu fragen. "Nein? Gut. Dann zum nächsten Punkt: Der Plan." Hermione blätterte auf die nächste Seite und enthüllte viele sehr vielsilbige Wörter, und da weder Harrys noch Rons Gehirn fähig war, sich um diese komplizierten Wörter zu winden, erbarmte Hermione sich ihrer und las den Text laut vor (mit einem komischen Aufdruck auf dem Gesicht) und vereinfachte ihn sogar ein wenig. Plötzlich schien alles überraschend einfach.

"Also, alles was wir tun müssen, ist sicherstellen, dass Snape sich erkältet, und wenn er sich einen Pepper-Up Trank von Pomfrey holt, dass der dann ausgetauscht ist", sagte Ron. "Klingt viel zu einfach für mich. Es könnte echt funktionieren."

"Oh, es wird ganz sicher funktionieren", meinte Hermione aufgeregt. "Mit einer laufenden Nase-" sie schien die angeekelten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der Burschen nicht einmal zu bemerken, "- wird er nicht fähig sein, etwas zu riechen! Der Plan ist makellos! Er wird nicht mal merken, wie ihm geschieht, bevor er mit Tonks auf Hochzeitreise ist!"

"Und wieder einmal ein völlig überflüssiges mentales Bild", beschwerte sich Ron. "Und wann sind wir eigentlich von 'nur eine Ablenkung von Snapes normalem Temperament' zu 'lasst sie ihre Flitterwochen feiern' gekommen?"

"Oh, Ron", tadelte Hermione in einer sehr herablassenden Manier und stellte sicher, dass er sich wie ein Dreijähriger im Körper eines Teenagers fühlte. "Sie sind perfekt füreinander, und es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie sich wieder trennen würden. Stimmst du mir da nicht zu, Harry?"

Wie konnte Harry nicht zustimmen?

"Danke für die Unterstützung, Kumpel", sagte Ron sarkastisch. "Wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte... Oh, und Mione? Ich habe einen Makel in deinem ach so 'makellosen Plan' gefunden, der übrigens recht offensichtlich ist. Ich schnall' echt nicht, wie du das übersehen konntest!"

"Was?" kreischte sie. "Das ist unmöglich! Ich habe alles ausgearbeitet! Da ist kein Makel!"

"Mione?" unterbrach Harry. "Wann genau hast du alles ausgearbeitet? Ich meine, wir haben erst gestern alles besprochen und jetzt hast du schon alles fertig und ausgearbeitet?"

"Ich hab's gestern getan, na ja, eigentlich heute." Sie winkte ab, bemerkte das Aufkeuchen der Jungs nicht und ignorierte Rons "Hast du denn gar nicht geschlafen!" indem sie einfach weiterredete. "Da. Ist. Kein. Makel", sagte sie noch einmal und forderte Ron heraus, sie als Lügnerin zu bezeichnen.

Und das tat er, irgendwie. "Und wie willst du sichergehen, dass Snape nicht eine Phiole aus seinem persönlichen Vorrat benutzt, hä? Du weißt wie sehr der Depp – autsch! – es hasst, auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, oder nicht? Er würde da niemals freiwillig hingehen, wenn er den Trank selber brauen könnte. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass er mit roter und laufender Nase durch die Schule rennen wird... Die Leute werden doch denken, dass er aussieht wie Randolph das Rentier!" Ron und Harry lachten. Ron wegen des mentalen Bildes und Harry mehr wegen Rons Versprecher (den Hermione nicht ausbessern wollte; er könnte doch was lernen).

"Du denkst in so kleinen Dimensionen", tuttete Hermione mit einem nervenden Glitzern in den Augen. "Nichts einfacher als das. Tatsächlich habe ich mich darum schon gekümmert."

"Was? Wann? Ach egal, ich schätze, du hattest eine vielbeschäftigte Nacht, richtig?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Ron murmelte: "Schlaflosigkeit ist wahrscheinlicher."

"Lasst mich einfach sagen, dass mir jemand einen Gefallen schuldete..." sagte Hermione mysteriös. "Eine Hand wäscht die andere, sozusagen..."

"Hör auf, in Rätseln zu reden!"

Hermione schoss Ron einen genervten Blick, gab aber nach. "Peeves hat den Vorrat an Pepper-Up-Trank-Zutaten und auch ein paar andere Sachen zerstört, ebenso wie Snapes persönliche Tränke und jede einzelne Phiole Pepper-Up bis auf eine einzige im Krankenflügel – glücklicherweise ist jetzt keiner krank -, im Gegenzug für mein Schweigen wegen seiner romantischen Beziehung mit Myrthe."

"Du hast ihn erpresst!" keuchte Harry bewundernd. "Brillant!"

"Ja", stimmte Ron widerwillig zu. "Peeves' Image als unbarmherziger Poltergeist steht auf dem Spiel. Niemand würde ihn mehr ernst nehmen, wenn alle wissen würden, dass er weich geworden ist."

"Hmm", sagte Hermione, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Junge Liebe... Und das ist genau das, was wir hier auch zu erreichen versuchen. Ron, wenn du dann bitte anfangen würdest, eine Strategie zu entwerfen, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen? Wir haben noch zwei Tage bevor die Apotheke in Hogsmeade neue Zutaten bekommt..."

"Woher- Ach egal."

Zur selben Zeit arbeitete ein gewisser Metamorphmagus daran, ihren eigenen Plan, unter die Roben von Severus Snape zu kommen, aufzupolieren. Es mochte vielleicht wie eine Sisyphus-Aufgabe erscheinen, was mit all den Knöpfen und so, aber Tonks war gewillt, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun.


	14. In Eiswasser ertrinkend

A/N: "Dancing Queen" als Widmung für Minx und ihre "Unexpected Performances"

14. Im Eiswasser Ertrinkend

Irgendwann um 8 Uhr herum an diesem Samstag (viele, viele Stunden nachdem Hermione ihn geweckt hatte) registrierte Ron endlich, dass er Den Plan ausarbeiten musste. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, wie es dazu kam, dass ausgerechnet er die Strategie machen musste (sein umnebeltes Hirn weigerte sich, es zu sagen), aber er vermutete stark, dass Hermione irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Verdammt sei sie und ihre Überredungskünste. Nun im hellen Tageslicht konnte Ron sein Wort nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Verdammtes Gryffindor-Credo. Er ertränkte seine Aufgabe (achtlos) in Kürbissaft, realisierte aber nicht, dass ihm Schnurrbarthärchen gewachsen waren bis Harry es ihm beim Mittagessen sagte.

Ron verbrachte den Morgen an einem Ort, an dem man ihm wohl am wenigsten vermutet hätte: nein, nicht Myrthes Badezimmer, sondern die Bibliothek. Die zahllosen Regale und Tonnen von Büchern waren einschüchternd, und ohne Hermiones Führung war Ron immer ein wenig verloren.

Der Rotschopf schnappte sich ein paar Bücher ("Hellsehen für Anfänger – Ich seh', ich seh', was du nicht siehst", "Zaubertränke im Schlaf brauen" und "Zauberhafte Zauber – Wie man den besten ersten Eindruck hinterlässt") nur um vorgeben zu können, dass er las, und setzte sich zu einem kleinen Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek. Mit einer frischen Rolle Pergament und einem scharfen Federkiel bewaffnet war Ron bereit – tja, so bereit man denn sein konnte, um die plötzliche Erkältung seines Tränkemeisters zu planen.

Nymphadora Tonks hielt den kleinen, knallroten Umschlag in ihrer Hand, roch schnell daran und besprühte ihn dann mit ihrem Lieblingsparfum ("Listige Leidenschaft"). Tonks legte den Brief auf den bereits beeindruckenden Stapel ähnlicher Umschläge und seufzte zufrieden. Auch wenn ihre Hand aufgrund des endlosen Schreibens schmerzte, fühlte sie sich besser als je zuvor. Niemand konnte diesem Massenangriff der Liebesbriefe widerstehen. Und selbst wenn sie die Gebühren für all die Posteulen ruinierten, war Tonks doch wild entschlossen; sie würde arm aber glücklich sterben.

Nach stundenlangem Abwägen jeder Option hatte Ron (jetzt ohne Schnurrbarthaare; obwohl Hermione sagte, sie wären niedlich) den ultimativen Plan ausgearbeitet. Ron war stolz auf sich (und sagte es zu jeder Gelegenheit); Hermione war dankbar und erleichtert; Harry war... weder noch. Mit seinem Part war er nicht zu glücklich (und sagte es zu jeder Gelegenheit), aber Hermione ließ ihn nicht von seinem Versprechen zurücktreten. Da war nichts, das er tun konnte (und er würde alles tun, wohlgemerkt). Wie konnte Ron nur so grausam sein? Okay, es war Harrys Idee gewesen, aber das rechtfertigte noch lange nicht Rons kleine persönliche Vendetta.

"Harry, du übertreibst", sagte Hermione ruhig. "Wir hassen dich nicht und Fortuna hat dich auch nicht verlassen." Sie war sowieso nie auf seiner Seite gewesen. "Dies ist nur dein Part in der Operation, und ich rate dir, mit den nötigen Vorbereitungen anzufangen."

"Neeeiiiin", flennte Harry. "Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu! Irgendetwas- Alles andere! Merlin, ich schwöre, dass ich tue, was immer du willst; nur zwing mich nicht dazu!" Schon vor langer Zeit war er in kalten Schweiß ausgebrochen.

"Nein", knurrte Hermione leise, und Ron grinste. "Wenn du willst, dass das funktioniert, wirst du deinen Part beitragen müssen, verstanden?"

"Er wird sooo wütend auf mich sein!"

"Und was wäre da neu?" fragte Ron. "Er hasst dich und uns doch schon seit immer."

"Sollte das jetzt eine beruhigende Wirkung haben?" fragte Harry sarkastisch. "Ja, ich fühle mich schon ungemein besser."

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", sagte Hermione und gab Harry einen ihrer Blicke. "Snape wird sich an nichts erinnern, nachdem du ihn Vergissmicht hast. Es sollten keine Probleme auftauchen."

"Komm schon! Warum kann ich ihn nicht zuerst Vergissmichen? Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er von dem Zauber verwirrt wäre, wenn ich..."

"Harry", sagte Hermione scharf. "Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!" die Jungs bekamen große Augen aufgrund Hermiones vulgärer Worte, "Wir wissen nicht, was der Vergissmichzauber für eine Wirkung auf das Immunsystem hat. Wir können hier nichts riskieren! Und jetzt hör auf zu flennen und nimm ein kaltes Bad!"

Harry nickte geschlagen und ging ins Badezimmer. Eisige Schauer liefen seine Wirbelsäule rauf und runter als er sich das nächste Treffen mit dem Tränkemeister vorstellte.

Besagter Tränkemeister ertrank gerade in einem Berg bunter Liebesbriefe. Es war seine Vorstellung der Hölle auf Erden; dicht gefolgt vom "Dancing Queen" Duettsingen mit Lucius Malfoy.

Als die dichten Wolken Parfum sich endlich etwas lichteten, hustete Severus und versuchte, seine Lungen mit dem benötigten Sauerstoff zu füllen. Dann verschluckte er sich als plötzlich einer der Briefe in die Luft hüpfte, einen kleinen Tanz aufführte und dann auch noch zu singen anfing.

"Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey..."

Gott; wie er Muggel-Musik hasste.

Harrys Zähne klapperten noch immer vor Kälte als er sich an sein eben genommenes Bad erinnerte – dann nieste er. Da war niemand bei um, der ihm "Zum Wohl!" wünschen konnte, aber er beschuldigte seine Freunde nicht. Wenn er eine Wahl hätte, würde er auch nicht hier sein.

'Nein', dachte er resolut und nieste zwei Mal. 'Das nicht mehr. Ich bin der Junge, der Voldemort geschlagen hat... nichts kann mich aufhalten!' Das Witzige war, dass er das wirklich glaubte.

Die Gänge waren kalt und feucht, und Harry beeilte sich zu den Kerkern. Es war gespenstisch, und Harry wurde gewaltig an Graf Draculas blutige Krypta erinnert. Er schauderte (dann nieste er etwas mehr) und näherte sich langsam der Kobragrube. Je näher er kam, desto mehr Zweifel überkamen Harry. Was, wenn er es nicht... auf Kommando tun konnte? Was, wenn sein Kopf willig war, aber sein Körper nicht? Würde das nicht peinlich sein? Oder was, wenn er Snape gar nicht finden konnte?

Harry hörte leise Schritte. Nun ja, dieses Problem sollte gelöst sein. Der Junge schnupperte an der Luft und stutzte. Snape kam näher, seine berühmte Robe wehte unheilverkündend, und ein aufdringlicher Geruch blies um ihn herum. Merlin, Snape stank als wäre er kopfüber in einen Kessel voll Parfum gefallen! Waren Lehrer wirklich so unterbezahlt, dass Snape eine zweite Karriere als Parfumbrauer starten hatte müssen? Oder was das alles nur ein merkwürdiger Zufall? Oder-

"Potter!" knurrte Snape. Der dunkle Gesichtsausdruck, der dieses Wort immer begleitete, war bereits fest in seinen Zügen verankert. "Was tust du denn hier unten in den Kerkern? Und dabei auch noch so kurz vor dem Ausgehverbot?"

"Ich, uh..." Merlin, was wenn Snape schon eine Freundin hatte – wie unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mochte – die Snape zum ersten Mal in unbekannten Jahren gebadet hatte? Sie mochte es vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben haben, aber es sollte doch schließlich immer nur der Gedanke zählen. In diesem Fall müsste Harry die ganze Sache abblasen. Sein Gewissen würde es ihm nicht erlauben, in Snapes möglicherweise bereits etablierter Beziehung dazwischenzufunken. Ade zu ihren utopischen Fantasien. Falls Snape noch immer so verstimmt war nachdem er bereits mit jemandem zusammen war, dann konnte Kuppler spielen ohnehin nichts an seiner Stimmung verändern. "Ich war nur-" Harry kämpfte um Worte. Als der Parfumgestank langsam zu viel wurde, sah er sich nach der nächsten Treppe um. Er wusste, es war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

"Mit dieser Schnelligkeit wirst du es bestimmt nicht rechtzeitig zurück zu deinem Schlafsaal machen, Potter", sagte Snape und seine Augen glitzerten fies. Ein wenig Potter-verzögern (Potter-ärgern eingeschlossen) versprach ein paar nette Punkte von Gryffindor. Harry schätzte, dass das – neben dem neu erworbenen Baden im Parfum – Snapes liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung war.

"Hatschi!" Harry wusste, dass er gegen Voldemort gewonnen hatte. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er unbesiegbar war. Gegen seine natürlichen Körperfunktionen war selbst der Junge-Der-Lebte machtlos. Das Jucken war weg. Der Horror jedoch hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen.

"POTTER!" brüllte Snape – Spucke flog in mehrere Richtungen.

Harry schluckte und fingerte nervös nach seinem Zauberstab. Das war genau das, worauf er sich nicht gefreut hatte. Wirklich genialer Plan. Nies Snape an und verbreite deine Keime. Die Keime waren verbreitet, und Harry konnte nicht anders als sich fragen, ob es Ron und Hermione überhaupt kümmerte, ob er es nicht durch den finalen Schritt von Plan B machte. Sein Part war ja immerhin schon vorüber.

"Lassen Sie mich Sie einfach-" begann Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Wag es ja nicht, dich zu bewegen!" knurrte Snape wild. "200 Punkte von Gryffindor für diese Insolenz und Strafarbeit mit Filch bis Weihnachten!"

"- Vergissmichen", endete Harry schnell und verhexte den Tränkemeister. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was jetzt? Snape war von dem Zauber noch gaga, sein leichter Schnupfen bereits in seinem System (Harry musste Hermione noch immer für ihren Tipp mit den hochansteckenden medizinischen Probepillen danken – die er nach seinem eisigen Bad genommen hatte). Der hinzugekommene Bonus, dass er seine Strafarbeiten nicht machen musste, ließ Harry grinsen. Die Erinnerung an die 200 Punkte Abzug ließ dieses Grinsen einfrieren. Wie sollte er das denn erklären?

"Tja, Professor", sagte Harry zögerlich, unsicher, ob der Spruch korrekt funktioniert hatte oder Snape in jedem Moment zu sich kommen konnte. Schnell denkend machte er weiter: "Ihre Freundin-"

"Keine Freundin", murmelte Snape.

Harry blinzelte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Vergissmichzauber auch wie eine Art Wahrheitszauber arbeitete. Er zog kurz in Erwähnung, Snape zu fragen, warum er soviel Parfum trug, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er musste nicht wissen, was für Kinks die alte Fledermaus da hatte. Nun konnte Harry wenigstens dem Plan folgen. "Sie haben gerade realisiert, dass Sie sich erkältet haben. Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, um Ihren Trank zu holen, weil Peeves Ihre Reserven zerstört hat."

Wie aufs Stichwort nieste Snape – aber zumindest hatte er den Anstand, eine Hand vor seine adlerhafte Nase zu halten. Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte er es nicht getan.


	15. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten

15. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten

Das Licht war gedämpft, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, und außer Harry und Hermione war der Siebtklässler-Jungenschlafsaal leer an diesem Sonntagmorgen. Harrys Herzschlag war rasch und seine Atmung flach als er auf dem Bett lag und Hermione sich über ihn beugte.

"Schnäuzen!" befahl das Mädchen und hielt ein Taschentuch unter Harrys Nase.

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr", jammerte er. "Ich kann das auch alleine."

"Sicher", sagte Hermione und gab das Tuch in Harrys Hand. "Na los."

Harrys Hand sackte nieder als würde sie eine Tonne wiegen.

"Das reicht. Und jetzt mach schon und schnäuz' dich!" Sie hielt das Taschentuch zurück unter seine Nase.

"Ich fühl' mich nicht so gut", wimmerte Harry mitleiderregend. "Und es ist allein deine Schuld." Er schnäuzte sich wie ein artiger Bub, was Hermione dazu brachte, vor schlechtgetarntem Ekel zusammenzuzucken. "Ich hab' die schlimmste Erkältung, und nirgendwo ist ein Pepper-Up-Trank in Sicht. Bin ich so unwichtig, dass du mich gar nicht in deinen Plan B einkalkuliert hast?" schluchzte er und rotumrandete Augen wurden vor Fieber ganz glasig.

Hermione strich eine schweißfeuchte Strähne zurück und lächelte traurig. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte für diesen Fall eine Phiole zurückhalten sollen. Es wird dir bald besser gehen; ich verspreche es. Ich hole dir etwas heiße Milch mit Honig von Dobby, okay?"

"Eww", protestierte Harry schwach und schloss seine Augen. "Hasse diesen G'schmack." Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlief er.

Seufzend stand Hermione vom Bett auf und glättete die Decken über dem liegenden Jungen-Der-Schlief. Sie fühlte sich außergewöhnlich wagemutig und küsste sogar seine Stirn während sie ihm "Süße Träume" wünschte.

Sie war schon wieder aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden als Harry sich tiefer in seine Decke kuschelte und in seinen Träumen lächelte.

Severus Snape jedoch war weit entfernt vom Lächeln. Er hatte nicht einen einzigen Grund, es zu tun; sogar weniger als gewöhnlich. Snape fühlte sich miserabel. Seine Augen tränten, seine Gesicht war ungesund angelaufen und seine Nase würde laufen, wenn er sich nicht zwei Taschentücher in die Nasenlöcher geschoben hätte. Er schätzte, dass er so aussah wie er sich fühlte: Scheiße.

Der einzige Vorteil dieser Situation war, dass er nicht mehr riechen musste, wie sein Zimmer nach diesen parfümierten L-Briefen (wie er sie schaudernd nannte) stank.

Snape beäugte die Phiole mit Pepper-Up-Trank angeekelt, aber wissend, dass er den Trank entweder schlucken oder aber seinen Haufen Schwachköpfe in diesem Zustand unterrichten musste, half ihm gewaltig, sich umzuentscheiden.

Der Tränkemeister leerte den Trank in seinen Mund (und schwor sich dabei, nie wieder das Gebräu eines anderen zu trinken, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhängig wäre) und schluckte tapfer – seine Geschmackszellen waren dankbarerweise betäubt. Snape versuchte den Kopfschmerz aus seinen Schläfen zu massieren, und als der Rauch aus seinen Ohren schoss, bemerkte er nicht, dass er die falsche Farbe hatte.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Ron.

"Er ist verschroben. Höchst emotional." Hermione ließ sich neben den Rotschopf plumpsen und stöhnte leise.

"Ich schnall' es einfach nicht. Wie kann der Typ gegen Dunkle Lords und Todesser kämpfen, aber wenn er mit einer einfachen Erkältung konfrontiert wird, ist er so ein Baby..."

"Ich schätze, es hat etwas mit seiner Kindheit zu tun-"

"Ist es nicht immer so?"

"-mit seiner Kindheit zu tun", wiederholte Hermione verärgert aufgrund der Unterbrechung. "Da war niemand, der ihn verhätschelt hätte, wenn er krank war. Und jetzt nutzt er es aus. Es macht mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Er verdient es, oder?"

"Solange ich nicht seine benutzten Taschentücher anfassen muss..."

"Depp."

"Ein liebenswerter, hoffe ich."

Hermione lächelte einfach.

"Ich kann kaum bis morgen warten", krähte Ron vor Aufregung. "Ich würde wirklich gerne sehen, wie der schmierige De- Professor mit einer Erkältung aussieht. Ha!" Er seufzte. "Macht jetzt auch nichts mehr."

"Wir konnten ihn nicht krank lassen, Ron", sagte Hermione. "Irgendwie hätte Snape einen Pepper-Up-Trank gefunden, und unserer wäre dann umsonst gewesen. Nein; so ist es besser. Außerdem wäre Tonks sicherlich nicht wirklich erfreut gewesen-"

"Ja. Stell dir einen kranken Snape vor, der ihr den Hof macht", lachte Ron. "Würde er ihr Blumen oder liebe eine Atemmaske mitbringen?"

Hermione lächelte leicht. "Wäre das nicht romantisch? Wenn er sich mehr um ihre Gesundheit als um seine Sorgen machte?"

"Jjja." Ron schoss ihr einen komischen Blick zu. "Was immer du sagst, Liebe."

Tonks' innerer Snape-Radar klingelte und machte sie somit darauf aufmerksam, dass ihr Liebling entweder in tödlicher Gefahr, verletzt, krank oder am Schmollen war (was alles recht gleich oft vorkam). Der Metamorphmagus dachte schnell und entschied sich sogar noch schneller und dann verließ Tonks auch schon ihr Zimmer auf der Suche nach ihrem Herzstück.

Als Harry von tanzenden Taschentüchern träumte, Ron und Hermione über den Unterschied zwischen romantischem Material und schnulzigem Mist stritten, Tonks nach ihrem Liebling in Nöten suchte, und Snape von alledem um ihn herum keine Ahnung hatte, entschied sich Crookshanks dazu, eine Runde Verstecken mit sich selbst zu spielen.

Niemand hörte, wie die Katze gegen das Tischbein in Hermiones Zimmer stieß (was die Nase der Katze noch platter machte), und niemand wurde Zeuge von dem folgenden Krach als die Glasphiole zu Boden stürzte, in Teile zerbarst und den Boden mit Feuchte benetzte.

A/N: Die Uhr, die zeigt, wann Snape schmollt, ist von poy-sin.


	16. Haut an Haut

16. Haut an Haut

"Oh neeiiin", heulte Hermione als sie den Schaden überblickte, den Crookshanks verursacht hatte. Da war eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden, ihr Tisch tropfte, orangefarbene Fellklümpchen wirbelten durch die Luft und eine großzügige Menge Glasscherben lag durch den halben Raum verteilt. "Das war die letzte Phiole des Liebestrankes..." Während das Mädchen noch immer halb unter Schock stand war ein leises Geräusch zu hören.

Hermione sah sich nach der Quelle um und dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck grimm als sie die gemütlich entspannende, zufrieden schnurrende Katze erblickte.

"Oh Crookshanks", sang sie und lockte mit ihrem Zeigefinger. "Komm her, kitty-kitty..."

Als ihre Katze die Ratte ihres Freundes hatte fressen wollen hatte sie ja noch darüber hinwegblicken können (zur Hölle, das verdammte Vieh war ja schließlich ein Verräter gewesen!), aber wenn sie die Früchte ihrer harten Arbeit zerstörte, dann sah Hermione rot.

"Miau!"

Tief unten im Herzen der Kerker sah Severus Snape auch rot - in der Form von Punkten, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Er fühlte sich schwindelig und jeglicher Energie beraubt, als ob ein Parasit ihn komplett aussaugen würde. Seine Gelenke schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung, und alles, was Severus tun wollte, war sich hinzulegen und eine ganze Woche lang zu schlafen; aber das würde nicht gehen. Er hatte Verpflichtungen, um die er sich kümmern musste, die wichtiger als seine Gesundheit waren, und dann gab es da auch noch diese ungeliebten Schwachköpfe, die es zu berücksichtigen galt. Und um den Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen hatte der Trank noch nicht seine Wirkung entfaltet, und da war ein Trommeln, das irgendwie nicht aus seinem Kopf zu kommen schien sondern von außen... und mit jeder Sekunde wurde es lauter.

"Sev? Severus?" klang eine gedämpfte Stimme durch die dicke Tür, die nur zu einer Person gehören konnte. "Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Jetzt mach schon auf!"

"Oh nein", wimmerte Severus angstvoll. "Merlin, habe Gnade mit mir!"

"Sev? Ich bin es, Tonks! Du weißt schon, Nymphy?" fügte sie hilfreich hinzu.

"Ich habe ein Monster kreiert..." Wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte, dann hätte Severus seinen Kasten vor die Tür geschoben, um den Eingang zu blockieren; wenn sein Verstand ordentlich gearbeitet hätte, dann hätte er wohl realisiert, dass er ja noch seinen Zauberstab benutzen konnte. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und in kalter Furcht (und Schüttelfrost) zu zittern.

"Geh von der Tür weg, Sev!" rief Tonks, und Severus zuckte bei dem bestimmten Tonfall zusammen. "Ich komme rein!"

Und das tat sie in der Tat. Severus konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie seine solide Eichentür erzitterte, knarrte und nieder krachte und dabei Staubwolken in die Luft wirbelte. Licht floss in seine Gemächer, und für einen einzigen Moment wurde Severus von der Intensität geblendet, und dann schälte sich eine Silhouette aus dem Hintergrund und schritt über die Schwelle.

"Oh mein Gott!" keuchte Ron. "Was ist mit deiner Katze passiert, Mione?"

"Das... das war ein Unfall", stotterte das Mädchen, unfähig in die Augen ihres Freundes zu blicken. Sie streichelte die sich windende Katze und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Ein Unfall, der einen Rasierer, einen Elektroschocker und einen Flammenwerfer beinhaltet hat?" fragte Ron mit großen Augen. "Zumindest sieht's danach aus... Ich meine, ich mag das Vieh nicht, aber nicht mal ich kann sagen, dass es so dumm und tollpatschig ist."

"Vielleicht war er ein wenig verwirrt nachdem er ein paar Tropfen des Trankes aufgeleckt hat", zischte Hermione, was Crookshanks dazu veranlasste zusammenzuzucken und noch einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. 'Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht', dachte sie und hielt den Hals der Katze fest.

"Welcher Trank?" fragte Ron langsam. Hermione schoss ihm nur einen Blick zu. "Nein..."

"Doch." Hermione seufzte. "Aber es sollte sowieso keine Rolle spielen. Snape hat seine Dosis schon genommen, und das nächste Mal, wenn er Tonks sieht, wird er hoffnungslos verliebt sein. Tonks' Reaktion wird von Snapes abhängen, und dann sind wir frei." Das Mädchen drehte die leere Phiole nachdenklich in ihrer Hand herum. "I hab' die Phiole aber gemocht – war eine meiner liebsten", sagte sie wehmütig in Erinnerung an das zerbrochene Glas.

"Du hast doch genug von denen", sagte Ron und deutete auf die, die sie in der Hand hielt.

"Hm", murmelte Hermione abwesend. Mit ihrem Daumen glättete sie das Pickerl worauf 'Snape/Tonks Liebestrank #4' stand. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte die winzig gedruckten Wörter am Rand zu lesen. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr später und Hermione war weiß im Gesicht.

"Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem, Ron."

Es war wie eine Erleuchtung, und wenn Severus auf dieser speziellen Insel gewesen wäre, damals 1990, hätte er die Analogien zwischen Tonks' und Hagrids Handlungsweisen bemerkt.

"Tut mir echt leid", sagte Tonks und hustete. Die gefallene Tür knarrte unter ihren Füßen. Staubpartikel brannten in ihren Augen – kehrte Filch denn nie in den Kerkern? – und sie fingen an mit Tränen zu prickeln. "Sev? Wo bist du? Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Bitte, versteck dich nicht vor mir..."

Severus hätte gerne geschrieen, dass Tonks sofort verschwinden sollte, aber er wusste, dass seine Stimme schrecklich klang, und er wollte nicht lächerlich erscheinen.

"Sev, wo- Ah! Da bist du ja!" stieß Tonks plötzlich aus, und der Tränkemeister zuckte zusammen und versuchte tiefer in seinen Armsessel zu sinken – wie erbärmlich das auch erscheinen mochte.

Der Metamorphmagus eilte zu ihrem Liebling, Arme weit auseinander.

"Nein!" krächzte Severus heiser. "Wag' es ja nicht-" Sein Einwand ging unter als Tonks seinen Kopf abrupt zu sich zog und sein Gesicht in ihrem kleinen aber weichen Busen vergrub.

"Versuch nicht zu sprechen", gurrte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch seine schweißfeuchten Haare. "Ich bin hier und werde dich nicht allein lassen..."

Severus wusste, dass er diese Drohung erst nehmen musste. Wer immer verzweifelt genug nach Gesellschaft war, um seine Tür zu sprengen, der konnte auch verzweifelt genug sein, um dann auch tatsächlich bei ihm zu bleiben in dieser dunklen Zeit. Selbst wenn er sich niemanden außer Albus denken konnte, der ihm helfen wollen würde... oder vielleicht noch sein gefürchteter 'geheimer Verehrer'. Merlin, er hoffte, die zwei waren nicht dieselben!

Severus schauderte bei diesem (ach so verstörenden) Gedanken, und einen Augenblick später fühlte er wie Tonks' Umarmung sich verstärkte, was ihm einen gewissen Sinn von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermittelte. Er versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, wollte von dem viel zu nahen, viel zu persönlichen Körperkontakt fliehen; aber seine Glieder waren schwach und Tonks' Wärme fühlte sich so gut an, als ob die kleine Hexe ihm Stärke aussaugte und zur selben Zeit wieder hinzufügte. Und Severus fühlte wie er fiel, aus seinem Bewusstsein in traumlose Ohnmacht entschlüpfte.


	17. Bye, Bye, Bye

17. Bye, Bye, Bye

Severus erwachte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Abgesehen von dem Krampf in seinem Rücken (und seinem Nacken und Beinen und Schultern-) fühlte er sich warm und sogar – wagte er es zu denken – zufrieden. Da war keine logische Hitzequelle, weil da kein verräterisches Knistern von Feuer war, und Severus' langsamer Verstand brauchte ein paar Minuten, um den einkommenden Informationsüberfluss zu bearbeiten.

Er saß noch immer in seinem Armsessel wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte, und wenn ihn seine langsam zu sich kommenden Sinne nicht täuschten, dann war da ein warmer Körper an seinen geschmiegt. Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen, lange Beine über seinen Schoß geworfen, eine Wange in seinen Hals geschmeichelt und spitze, grausam bunte Haare kitzelten ihn.

Severus hob seinen Kopf leicht und starrte den Eindringling finster an als er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Eingang bestätigte, dass es kein Traum gewesen war; die junge Frau, die ihn hielt, war auch recht verräterisch.

Tonks war wirklich jemand; Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, unsicher ob er aufgrund ihrer Verbissenheit lieber verärgert oder leicht amüsiert sein sollte. Wie ein Wirbelwind war sie in sein Leben gerauscht, eine Welle der Verwüstung hinter sich herziehend, und Severus wusste nicht einmal wieso sie bei ihm bleiben wollte. Sollte sie nicht dankbar sein, dass er krank war – wie jeder andere? Severus schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, dann runzelte er leicht die Stirn als er realisierte, dass das Trommeln vorbei war, der Trank hatte endlich Wirkung gezeigt, und er konnte sogar wieder frei atmen – trotz der Einschränkungen von Tonks' Todesgriff. Hatte sie die ganze Nacht über über ihn gewacht? Falls er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Severus fast sagen, dass sich sein Herz bei dem Gedanken zusammenzog. Warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Severus konnte nicht mit einem einzigen Grund aufwarten.

Tonks' Gewicht wurde langsam aber sicher unbequem, und der Tränkemeister atmete langsam, um ruhig zu bleiben, aber er wusste gar nicht so recht warum er ruhig bleiben wollte.

Das war der Zeitpunkt als er es roch; einen süßen, schweren Geruch, der durch seine Nasenlöcher floss, irgendwie bekannt, aber Severus konnte nicht sagen weshalb. Tonks neigte den Kopf zur Seite, die Bewegung brachte ihre knalllila Haare dazu, im fahlen Licht, das durch die hohen Fenster einfiel, aufzuleuchten. Severus Augen verengten sich als er zwei und zwei zusammenzählte und seine Antwort erhielt.

Tonks stank geradezu nach dem Parfum, das sein geheimer Verehrer benutzt hatte, um seine Nachrichten zu tränken; sie mussten ein und dieselbe Person sein – niemand sonst würde freiwillig diese Duftnote tragen.

Für einen Moment überdachte er die verlockende Möglichkeit, Tonks einfach von seinem Schoß zu stoßen, aber dann entschloss er sich dagegen. Tonks könnte den physischen Kontakt, den er initiieren musste, (nun, er musste sie ja anfassen, falls er sie runterschieben wollte) vollkommen falsch interpretieren, und Severus dadurch in noch schlimmere Schwierigkeiten katapultieren. Alleine in den Kerkern zu leben, wo niemand nah genug war, um seine Hilfeschreie zu hören, hatte also tatsächlich auch seine Nachteile.

"Nnn", gähnte Tonks ächzend und spannte ihre Muskeln an. "G'Morgen."

"Raus hier. Sofort." Der Ton duldete keine Widerrede, und Tonks blinzelte lächelnd auf.

"Kein Morgenmensch, was?" fragte sie. Sie war sich der wachsenden Bedrohung nicht bewusst.

"Raus! Bevor ich mich vergesse!"

"Oh!" keuchte der nunmehr Grünschopf. "Ich dachte, du wärst nur erkältet! Bist du gefallen und hast deinen Kopf angeschlagen?" Sekunden später war Severus' Gesicht wieder in Tonks' Busen vergraben, und er fühlte flinke Finger, die seinen Hinterkopf abtasteten und offensichtlich nach einer verräterischen Beule suchten.

"Genug", kam sein gedämpfter Protest.

"Lass mich nur-"

"Ich sagte genug!" schnappte Severus und stieß Tonks von sich. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und plumpste zu Boden.

Severus streckte seine Arme harsch. Er war wütend – wegen Tronks' Handlung und aufgrund des unerklärlichen Gefühls der Schuld wegen seiner Handlung. Er wollte nur in Frieden gelassen werden; war das zuviel verlangt?

Tonks sah zu ihm auf, ihre Augen rund und verletzt. Sie presste ihren blutigen, gebrochenen Arm zu ihrer Brust- nein, er brauchte nicht noch mehr Grund, sich schuldig zu fühlen, ohne dass Tonks ernsthaft verletzt war, was nicht der Fall war.

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du in Ordnung bist", wisperte sie. Ihre Augen brannten mit unvergossenen Tränen. "Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich belästigt habe... Ich werde gehen." Tonks senkte den Blick, raffte ihre Roben tollpatschig und kam auf die Füße. Sie drehte sich um und floh geradezu wobei ihre Haare aufgrund ihres seelischen Tumults die Farbe wechselten.

Severus hatte das "Warte!" bereits auf der Spitze seiner Zunge, aber er konnte nicht, nein, würde es nicht laut sagen. Nicht, wenn er endlich hatte, was er sich ersehnt hatte: Ruhe und Frieden. Er ersehnte sich auch eine reparierte Tür und neue Humanoidabwehrzauber, aber der Tränkemeister würde mit dem glücklich sein, was er bekam.

'Seltsam', dachte Severus dann. Er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich glücklich.

Voriger Tag, später Abend.

"Was meinst du, das Ablaufdatum ist überschritten?" fragte Ron.

Hermione antwortete nicht während sie vor dem Feuer Kreise lief. Die züngelnden Flammen hinter ihr ließen sie wie eine antike Rachegöttin erscheinen. Crookshanks kroch unauffällig davon, Schwanz zwischen den Beinen.

"Wir hätten die fünfte Phiole verwenden sollen, die vierte war nutzlos..." murmelte das Mädchen; ihr Verstand arbeitete frenetisch, um mit einem alternativen Plan aufzuwarten.

"Leider gibt's keine fünfte Phiole mehr", sagte Ron.

"Wie wahr", murmelte Hermione. Dann gab sie ein gespieltes Gähnen zum Besten und kroch Crookshanks hinterher, der sich im Mädchenschlafsaal verschanzt hatte. "Ich bin sehr müde. Ich schätze, ich gehe jetzt zu Bett. Morgen ist früh genug, um nach einer Lösung zu suchen."

Ron nickte und erhob sich. "Nacht, Mione."

"Ja", antwortete das Mädchen abwesend und ging brüsken Schrittes auf ihr Zimmer.

Augenblicke später war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer; da waren keine potentiellen Zeugen mehr.

"Miau!"


	18. High on emotion

18. High on Emotion

Nymphadora Tonks war eine resolute Frau, und wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man sie kaum wieder davon abbringen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich in ihrer Meinung täuschen konnte, aber ein Severus Snape hatte sie eines besseren belehrt. Nachdem sie – buchstäblich – am harten Boden der Realität gelandet war, sah sie die Welt (und ihr traurigerweise nicht existentes Liebesleben) von einem anderen Winkel.

Tonks schnüffelte. Wieso konnte Severus sie nicht auch mögen? War sie wirklich so abstoßend? Es war so unfair. Sie hatte sich auf die erste Beleidigung verliebt, aber Severus gab ihr noch nicht einmal eine Chance.

Tonks ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie würde ihm schon noch zeigen, was er verpasste.

Damit machte sich Tonks auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, um Harry, der sich auch erkältet hatte (wie Hermione und Ron, die sie zufällig im Gang gesehen hatte, ihr erzählt hatten), einen Besuch abzustatten.

"Armer Junge..."

Severus Snape war ziemlich high on emotion an diesem Montagmorgen. Er konnte Punkte wegen Zuspätseins von Gryffindor abziehen – und das sogar zwei Mal. Granger und Weasley waren alles, was Severus brauchte, dass er sich wieder besser fühlte nach dem Horror beim Aufstehen. Nun war alles, was er noch benötigte, um als glücklicher Zauberer zu sterben, dass Harry Potter es wagte, sogar noch später als seine treuen Anhängsel aufzukreuzen oder noch besser: er müsste zurückreden, wenn er dem Jungen sagte, dass er seinen (zugegebenermaßen sehr nötigen) Schönheitsschlaf etwas zurückschrauben sollte. Die Gryffindor-Punkte wären schneller im Negativ als das Balg denken konnte, dass der Tränkemeister unfair war.

Severus gackerte böse, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Ron nahm ihren Arm und zog sie zu ihren Plätzen. Er murmelte etwas, dass Snape noch seltsamer war und dass er nicht in seiner Nähe sein wollte, wenn endlich alle seine Tassen den Schrank verließen. Hermione nickte betäubt; das machte Sinn. Aus die Maus also für die Aussicht auf einen verliebten Snape.

"Wo ist unsere Lieblingsberühmtheit überhaupt?" fragte Snape dann und beäugte sie kühl. "Ist ihm nicht nach einer – praktischerweise gekürzten – Zaubertränkestunde zu Mute?"

"Falls Sie Harry meinen, Sir", sagte Hermione wobei sie versuchte, das Knurren aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, "der ist krank. Ron und ich haben ihn ins Krankenzimmer gebracht. Darum haben wir auch-" Sie wollte noch hinzufügen, dass sie darum auch nicht rechtzeitig da sein konnten, aber Snape schnitt ihr geschmeidig das Wort ab.

"Ja, darum hat euer Haus auch zwanzig Punkte verloren. Hat der liebe Potter den Weg zum Krankenflügel nicht alleine gefunden? Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft er schon bei Pomfrey war, nicht wahr? Er müsste sich dort doch schon fast Zuhause fühlen. Oder war er zu krank? Muss wohl der Ruhm sein, der ihm endlich zu Kopf gestiegen ist, eh?" Snape grinste selbstzufrieden und ließ das Kichern der Slytherins sein wundes Ego heilen. Da habt ihr's. Er war noch immer das unangenehmste Lebewesen auf Erden, und kein anderes Lebewesen würde sich in ihn verlieben wollen.

Snape hob eine herablassende Braue in Rons Richtung, forderte ihn heraus, zurückzureden, aber dieses Mal war Hermione schneller. Sie bedeckte den Mund des Rotschopfes mit ihren Händen und verhinderte dadurch weitere Punkteabzüge – nun ja, zumindest Punkteabzüge, die Rons Schuld waren.

Bevor Snape zu seinem Tisch zurückging, grinste er höhnisch und meinte gedehnt: "Und weitere zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für dieses offene Betatschen in meiner Zaubertränkeklasse. Bitte, für unser aller Willen, versuche deine Hände bei dir zu behalten, Miss Granger." Hermione lief knallrot an und zog ihre Hände zurück. "Braves Mädchen."

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Harry aus seinem (zuvor noch) ungestörten Schlummer gerissen als ein plötzliches Krachen, ein mädchenhaftes Kreischen und dann ein paar gehetzte Entschuldigungen erklangen. Nennt es seine neu erwachten Wahrsage-Fähigkeiten, er wusste einfach, dass Tonks ihm gerade einen Besuch abstattete.

Er schlug ein verschwommen sehendes Auge auf und wurde mit einer bekannten Ansicht begrüßt: Eine knallbunte Tonks war inmitten einem Haufen zerbrochenen Stücken (Harry konnte nicht sagen, was der Metamorphmagus vorhin zerschlagen hatte) und versuchte, jemandem ihr Missgeschick zu erklären – in diesem Fall, Madam Pomfrey.

"Kannst du nicht etwas leiser sein?" zischte die Matrone. "Du wirst den armen Harry sicher aufwecken, wenn du deine tollpatschigen Hände nicht bei dir behalten kannst."

"Ich wollte nicht-"

"Zu spät!" schnappte Pomfrey als sie einen Blick zu dem liegenden Jungen warf. "Er ist schon wach! Bist du jetzt glücklich?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und schnaubte verärgert.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Tonks und klang dabei den Tränen schrecklich nahe. "Ich wollte nur-"

"Es ist in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry und kämpfte sich umständlich in eine sitzende Position. "Ich habe nicht geschlafen." Er lächelte über Tonks' dankbaren Blick.

Pomfrey starrte ihn finster an. "Na schön", sagte sie und beäugte die beiden misstrauisch. "Du hast fünf Minuten. Harry braucht seine Ruhe. Nachdem der verflixte Poltergeist beinahe meine gesamten Zaubertränkevorräte zerstört hat, müssen wir wieder auf die Muggel-Variante des Heilens zurückgreifen. Und Schlaf ist, wie jeder wissen sollte, die beste Medizin." Mit einem grimmen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Pomfrey auf ihrem Absatz um, ging wieder in Richtung ihres Büros und ließ die Bruchstücke mit einer achtlosen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden.

"Ist nicht Lachen die beste Medizin?" versuchte Harry die Stimmung ein wenig zu entspannen. "Nicht, dass Pomfrey das wissen würde..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er realisierte, dass Tonks ihm nicht einmal zuhörte. Sie hatte einen verlorenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und ihr Kiefer zitterte leicht. Harry hoffte, dass sie nicht anfangen würde, zu weinen – er wusste nicht, ob er nicht auch in Tränen ausbrechen würde, nun da sein Freundin-Plan nicht zur Realität werden würde.

"Was ist los?" fragte er schniefend.

"Nichts", sagte Tonks schnell. "Überhaupt nichts. Wie geht's dir?" Sie reichte dem Jungen ein Taschentuch, was er dankbar annahm.

"Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig und-" Harry stoppte da er seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr über Tonks' plötzliches Schluchzen hören konnte.

"Es tut mir leid", flennte sie. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe mit meinem tollpatschigen-" schluchzte sie.

"Ist schon okay", sagte Harry unwohl.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Poppy hat Recht... Ich bin ein tollpatschiger Idiot... Ich kann nicht mal fünf Minuten irgendwo sein ohne das totale Chaos auszulösen... Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht mag-" Und hier brach Tonks komplett zusammen. Sie fiel neben Harrys Bett auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den gestärkten Laken. Ihre Schultern bebten und ihre orangefarbenen Zöpfe hüpften.

Harry war momentan mit der Situation etwas überfordert. Eine Sekunde schlummerte er noch friedlich vor sich hin, und in der nächsten sah er sich mit einem flennenden Bündel Verzweiflung konfrontiert. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Tonks' Kopf und fühlte wie sie sich kurz verspannte, dann aber unter der zärtlichen Berührung entkrampfte.

"I-ich will nicht klagen und dir alle meine Probleme aufbürden, Harry", schluchzte die kleine Hexe. "Du hast schon genug zu tun mit..."

"Schule?" schlug Harry vor als Tonks still wurde. "Kein Voldemort mehr, erinnerst du dich?"

Tonks kicherte trocken. "Ich hab's tatsächlich vergessen. Wie peinlich; nicht, dass das so eine Überraschung ist..."

"Hey", versuchte Harry seine weinende Freundin zu beruhigen. "Du kannst es mir sagen, weißt du? Was ist los? Ich meine, es hat dich doch früher auch nicht gestört, tollpatschig zu sein – was dir wirklich steht."

"Aber er – er will nicht..." Tonks zog einen zitternden Atemzug ein. "Das erste Mal als er mich gesehen hat, hat er gesagt, ich wäre ein tollpatschiger Idiot... und ich habe nichts gemacht, um dieses Image zu verbessern..."

"Er?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er fühlte Ärger im Paradies. "Wer ist er? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

"Ich kann's dir nicht sagen", schniefte Tonks. "Du hasst ihn. Dann wirst du mich auch hassen. Aber ich bin ein tollpatschiger Trottel, also sollte es sowieso nichts machen, weil mich ja eh schon jeder hasst..."

"Das ist nicht wahr", widersprach Harry. "Du hast haufenweise Freunde. Und du könntest jeden haben, den du willst", fügte er hinzu, da er das irgendwo mal gelesen hatte.

"Aber nicht den, den ich will!"

'Ist das nicht immer so?' dachte Harry. "Wen willst du denn? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn nicht hasse."

Tonks wurde ruhig, schniefte noch ein paar Mal, und dann drehte sie ihren Kopf, um Harry mit glitzernden Augen anzusehen. "Er ist..."

"Er ist...?" stocherte Harry, ein leichtes Zwirbeln im Magen. Und als Tonks' Augen zuckten, wusste Harry es plötzlich (dank seiner unglaublichen Wahrsage-Fähigkeiten). Natürlich; Harry hasste ihn; der mysteriöse Mann wagte es, Tonks beim ersten Sehen als 'tollpatschigen Idioten' zu bezeichnen... Es machte alles Sinn. Harry wurde von Mitleid ergriffen.

"Es ist Snape, nicht wahr?" fragte er sanft. "Er ist derjenige, den du willst."

"Wie-?" Tonks war verwirrt und setzte sich auf die Fersen, weil ihre Knie langsam weh taten. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Muss wohl meine Innere Trelawney sein", witzelte der Junge – mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

"Toll. Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ein tollpatschiger Idiot, sondern auch noch durchsichtig!" Tonks brach wieder zusammen und heulte los. Kurz wunderte sie sich, wo ihr Entschluss hin war, Severus zu zeigen, was er vermisste, wenn sie noch nicht mal vor Harry ihr Gesicht wahren konnte, aber das schrieb sie schnell emotionalen Stress zu. In den Armen eines Mannes aufzuwachen und nun beinahe in denen eines anderen zu weinen brauchte schließlich ein wenig Anpassung.

"Rede nicht so über dich. Und du bist nicht durchsichtig, Tonks, ich kenne dich nur zufällig sehr gut", sagte Harry tröstend. "Und wenn Snape dich genau so gut kennen würde wie ich, dann würde er mit dir zusammen sein wollen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Aber er will mich nicht", flennte Tonks.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. "Es gibt viele Männer, die-"

"Ich will niemand anderen", sagte Tonks so ruhig wie sie konnte. "Verstehst du denn nicht, Harry?" Sie fing den Blick des Jungen auf und versuchte die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu übermitteln. "Ich liebe ihn."

'Oh nein', dachte Harry schwach.

Ähnliche Gedanken schossen durch Severus Snapes Kopf als er nach hinten stolperte. Er ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke, die er von den Schülern erhielt, blockierte die gewisperten Fragen ob nun Neville Longbottoms Zaubertrank falscher als je zuvor war, wenn man ihn anhand Snapes Reaktion beurteilte.

Es war seine Siebtklässler-Zaubertränkeklasse, Gryffindor und Slytherin – wie konnte es auch anders sein? Neville Longbottom, Personifikation der Tollpatschigkeit (die selbst jemanden wie Tonks Welten zurück ließ), hatte in seinem Leben noch nie einen einzigen Trank richtig hinbekommen. Und da Granger mit Parkinson zusammen arbeiten hatte müssen, war es auch keine große Überraschung, dass er auch dieses Mal den Trank versaut hatte.

Es existierte eine große Anzahl von Wahrheitsseren (die berühmteste war natürlich Veritaserum), und eine Siebtklässer-Zaubertränkeklasse sollte fähig sein, etwas Komplexeres als die einfachste von allen zu brauen. Longbottom war nicht dazu fähig gewesen. Er war jedoch fähig gewesen, etwas anderes an dieser Stelle zu brauen – einen Trank, der eine ganz andere Wahrheit zeigte.

"Zehn Punkte", begann Snape, ballte seine zitternden Fäuste, und Neville zuckte zusammen als er an den drohenden Punkteabzug dachte, "für Gryffindor."

"Aber das ist nicht fair!" rief Ron, bevor sein Gehirn sich ganz um die Information winden konnte. Dann grinste er nervös als Snape seinen dunklen Blick in seine Richtung schweifen ließ und eine Braue hob. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor?" wiederholte er und äußerte damit die Überraschung aller anwesenden Schüler.

"Es werden gleich zehn Punkte von Gryffindor sein, falls du deinen Mund nicht sofort schließt, Mr. Weasley."

"Ja, Sir", sagte Ron wie betäubt.

Neville war noch immer gelähmt.

Snape brauste Richtung Tafel, sein Umhang wehend. Als er an Neville vorbeirauschte, fiel der Junge steif aus seinem Sitz und landete mit einem harten Knall am Boden.

"Neville!" rief Hermione und eilte zu seiner Seite wie der hilfreiche Gryffindor, der sie war. Sie schnappte seinen Kragen und schüttelte ihn, aber er erwachte nicht. Musste wohl zuviel Schock für sein Herz gewesen sein.

"Professor", sagte Hermione schnell. "Darf ich Neville ins Krankenzimmer bringen? Ich habe meinen Trank bereits-"

"Ich werde Mr. Longbottom rüberbringen", unterbrach Snape das Mädchen und überraschte sie somit so sehr, dass sie sprachlos war, was, was weithin bekannt ist, etwas sehr, sehr Rares war. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass niemand versuchen wird, einen Mitschüler umzubringen während ich weg bin? Stellt eure Tränke fertig und füllt eine Probe für mich ab."

Snape zauberte eine Liege her, hob den augenscheinlich versteinerten Jungen darauf und verließ dann das Klassenzimmer wobei die Liege vor ihm herschwebte.

Severus' Atem beschleunigte sich als er sich dem Krankenflügel näherte. Sein Verstand raste und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gehirn alles richtig verarbeitet hatte, was er gesehen hatte. Er war das unangenehmste Lebewesen der Welt, das war todsicher, deswegen hatte er nicht glauben können, dass sich tatsächlich jemand in ihn verlieben könnte – und dann auch noch solch eine wunderschöne junge Hexe! Wie konnte Tonks nur das Verlangen spüren, ihn zu lieben? Ja, sie mochte vielleicht tollpatschig sein (und er bedauerte es sogar, sie einen Idioten genannt zu haben), aber sie war doch nicht blind!

Oder etwa doch...? Es würde sicherlich ihre dauernden Unfälle erklären.

Severus schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Nein, Tonks war schon fein, er hatte sogar etwas gefühlt als er an diesem Morgen in ihren Armen erwacht war. Niemand vor ihr hatte sich je die Mühe gemacht, um sein Wohlergehen sicherzustellen – außer Dumbledore, aber der zählte nicht, weil der Schulleiter sich um alle Menschen sorgte.

In den Armen eines anderen Menschen aufzuwachen war für den säuerlichen Tränkemeister ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Jedoch hatte er Tonks' Wärme auch genießen können, genauso wie ihre beruhigende Präsenz... und ihren Geruch.

Die Duftnote, die sie trug, war alles was es brauchte, um Severus' kleinen Traum platzen zu lassen. Er hatte sofort die Verbindung zwischen Tonks und seinem geheimen Verehrer gezogen. Bei der Erkenntnis war er wütend geworden. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, ihn mit ihren verdammten Liebesbriefen zu terrorisieren? Severus hatte danach keinen einzigen ruhigen Augenblick mehr. Er nahm es nicht sehr gut auf, wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig machte.

Es war nicht bevor er die Szene gesehen hatte, die sich durch Nevilles Wahrheitsserum vor seinen eigenen Augen ausbreitete, dass er realisierte, was Tonks' wahre Gefühle waren. Er hatte nicht aufhören können, an sie zu denken, und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wieso er ausgerechnet diese Wahrheit sah, hätte Severus nicht dankbarer sein können. Und wenn es nicht seine Prinzipien gäbe (und die Tatsache, dass er diese ohnehin schon gebrochen hatte an diesem Tag indem er Longbottom zehn Punkte gab), würde er Potter auch ein paar Punkte zukommen lassen, da er da war für seine...

Er war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeutete. Bedeutete es überhaupt irgendetwas; das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens, das Schwitzen seiner Handflächen, das Flattern seiner Nerven? Er wünschte sich, dass er eine kurze Frage an den "Frag Dumbledore"-Sozialservice schicken könnte – der alte Einmischer würde sicher wissen, was man in dieser Situation zu tun hatte.

Tonks lächelte traurig und steckte die Decke fest um Harrys schlafende Form. Selbst nach Voldemorts Niedergang lud sich der Junge viel zu viel auf – nicht, dass er eine große Wahl gehabt hätte, wenn Tonks ihn praktisch angegriffen hat. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht anders helfen. Mit seinen glasigen Augen und seiner geröteten Nase erinnerte der Junge sie so sehr an Severus, dass einfach alles aus ihr herausgesprudelt kam. Nun wusste Harry es, aber es machte nicht wirklich etwas aus, da er ein Geheimnis bewahren konnte.

Eine Tür knarrte auf, und Tonks drehte sich um, Madam Pomfrey erwartend. Jedoch war es nicht die Tür zum Büro der Krankenschwester, die aufschwang, sondern die, die auf den Gang führte. Und es war auch nicht Madam Pomfrey, die den Krankenflügel betrat, sondern Tonks' einziger Schmerzens- und Sorgengrund – und die Ursache ihres generell eher bemitleidenswerten Zustandes.

Sie wusste (irgendwo, tief in ihren gegenwärtig schwammartigen Hirn), dass sie atmen musste, um den nötigen Sauerstoff aus der Luft zu holen, um zu überleben, aber Tonks fand nicht die Kraft, dies zu tun, als dunkle Augen ihre suchten. Es wurde keine geheime Botschaft übermittelt – zumindest dachte Tonks das -; ihre Blicke hielten sich nur für einige Momente und als der Augenkontakt brach, konnte Tonks sagen, dass Severus' Blick keine Wut und keinen Ekel hielt wie an diesem Morgen, sondern etwas ganz anderes.

Schließlich sah Tonks die Liege, die mitten in der Luft flog und Neville Longbottom trug. Sie hatte den Jungen vorher gar nicht bemerkt, wegen Severus' unglaublicher Aura – kurzzeitig musste sie wohl für alles außer ihn blind gewesen sein.

Severus ließ die liegende Figur auf das nächste Bett schweben und ging dann direkt in Pomfreys Büro. Nur Sekunden später erschien die Schwester in vollkommenem Professionalitätsmodus.

"Du bist noch hier?" fragte sie scharf als sie Tonks erblickte, die bei ihren harschen Worten zusammenzuckte. Wenn wir schon von ungewünscht sprachen...

"Severus? Du geh auch gleich", sagte Pomfrey brüsk und machte scheuchende Bewegungen. "Ich brauche Ruhe und Frieden, um die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen, also raus mit euch beiden."

Tonks blinzelte und sah, wie sich die Tür vor ihrer Nase schloss. Wann hatte sie den Raum verlassen? Seufzend drehte sie sich um, zu gehen, nur um dann von Severus' sehr naher Präsenz überrascht zu werden – sie konnte seinen warmen Atem beinahe an ihrer... nun ja, ihrer Stirn fühlen; sie war schließlich recht klein.

Severus öffnete seinen Mund, und für einen verrückten Moment dachte Tonks, er würde sie küssen – oder sie anschreien, weil sie ihm den Weg versperrte, was sowieso Unsinn war, da Tonks ja mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, die zurück zum Krankenzimmer führte.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte Severus und fügte nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns ein "privat" an.

Zu sagen, dass Tonks überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Severus wollte, nein, er musste mit ihr reden; und dazu noch privat? Tonks fühlte sich als ob sie sich Neville in seinem beinahe gelähmten Zustand gleich anschließen könnte. Träumte sie? Aber nein; an Severus' Ausdruck beurteilt tat sie das nicht.

"Nun?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Tonks fühlte wie ihr Temperament aufstieg. Sie war ernsthaft verleitet, in seine... nun, seine Brust zu schnauben, und ihn einfach so wegzuwischen. Jedoch liebte sie ihn und sie hatte diesen sehr ungesunden Wunsch, all die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr freiwillig gab, aufzusaugen.

"In Ordnung", hörte sie sich sagen, bevor Severus schon wegrauschte und dabei klar erwartete, dass sie ihm folgte. Stirnrunzelnd ging sie ihm nach. Sie musste joggen, um mit seinem brüsken Tempo Schritt zu halten.

"Hast du jetzt keine Klasse zu unterrichten?" keuchte sie als sie bei einer Tür ankamen, die, wie Tonks wusste, zu Severus' persönlichen Gemächern führte, obwohl es nicht genau dieselbe Tür wie an diesem Morgen war. Sie musste nicht wirklich fragen, warum er eine neue Tür hatte.

"Die werden schon eine Stunde ohne meine Aufsicht überleben", murmelte der Tränkemeister und führte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus, um die Anti-Eindringlings-Banne zu deaktivieren. "Zumindest hoffe ich es nicht."

Das Schloss klickte, die Tür schwang auf und offenbarte einen Raum, mit dem Tonks schon ein wenig vertraut war. Als sie letzte Nacht hineingestürmt war, hatte sie nur Augen für ihren kranken Liebling gehabt, aber nun konnte sie das Zimmer in seiner gesamten spartanischen Schönheit ansehen. Ein komfortabler Armsessel (von dem sie reizende Erinnerungen hatte), zwei weitgestreckte Regale, die bis obenhin mit Büchern und eingelegten Tränkezutaten gefüllt waren, und ein fröhlich knisterndes Feuer. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine weitere Tür, die wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer führte.

Tonks wartete nicht darauf, eingeladen zu werden, sondern machte einfach einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. "Okay, spuck es aus, Snape. Was willst du?" fragte sie neutral. Trotz des warmen Feuers lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter und sie wickelte ihre Arme um ihre Mitte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, mit Severus alleine zu reden.

"Snape?" wiederholte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln als ob das Wort ihm absolut neu wäre; vielleicht war es das auch, wenn es aus Tonks' Mund kam.

"Das ist dein Name, erinnerst du dich?" Tonks schloss ihre Augen kurz. "Das ist sinnlos. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich hier tue, und du scheinst auch nicht vorzuhaben, mir den Grund irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu sagen. Und jetzt beschwerst du dich, weil ich dich mit dem Namen angesprochen habe, wie du es immer wolltest. Es wäre besser, wenn ich einfach-" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, senkte ihren Blick und wollte schon wieder gehen als sich plötzlich Finger um ihren Oberarm schlossen. Tonks schaute noch einmal nach oben, und Severus wurde leicht rot und ließ sie ruckartig los.

"Würdest du bleiben und zuhören? Es wird nicht länger als fünf Minuten brauchen. Danach steht es dir frei zu gehen", sagte Severus mit leicht bittenden Augen. "Du möchtest dich vielleicht setzen", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf den Armsessel.

Tonks seufzte in Ergebenheit, ließ sich in den Sitz hineinplumpsen und hob ihre Brauen erwartend – ein weiteres Runzeln auf der Stirn als sie sah, wie Severus trocken schluckte.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lief hin und her, viele Sekunden vergingen, und Tonks war knapp davor, zu sagen, dass er nur noch zwei Minuten hätte, als Severus einen tiefen Atemzug machte und sprach. "Es tut mir leid."

Eine sehr lange Pause kam danach, und es war sehr nett von ihm, dass er Tonks Zeit gab, diese vier Worte zu verdauen.

"Ich hätte dich nicht einfach rausschmeißen sollen nach... nun ja..."

"Verstehe", sagte Tonks. "Aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig."

"Es ist nur..." Severus suchte nach Worten und rieb seine Schläfen. "Ich verstand nicht. Die Briefe, die du geschrieben hast", (Tonks wurde rot), "und als ich realisierte, dass du es warst habe ich einfach... Ich meine, es gibt nicht viele, die es interessiert, was mit mir passiert... Ich war vor Wut geblendet, als ich realisierte, dass du diese Nachrichten geschrieben hast... Ich dachte du wärst..." Er schnitt sich ab und machte dann ein wütendes Geräusch – ob es nun für ihn selbst oder Tonks bestimmt war, wusste sie nicht. Der gesamte Mann wurde mit jeder Sekunde verwirrender. Worüber genau plapperte er da? Tonks war dabei, ihre Frage zu äußern, als Severus weitererklärte.

"Ich dachte, es wäre alles ein Witz gewesen – so einfach."

Tonks keuchte auf, komplett von der Beichte überrascht. Wie konnte er nur-? Sie würde doch nie-! "Mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen spielt man nicht!" sagte sie scharf, unfähig zu verstehen, wie jemand so etwas auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte. Als Severus einseitig lächelte, fühlte sie wie ihr Herz brach.

"Wie kannst du sagen, dass du mich liebst, wenn du mich nicht einmal kennst?" fragte er sanft.

"Was? Wann habe ich-" Tonks' Ausdruck änderte sich als Horror aufging. "Hast du mich mit Harry reden hören?" wisperte sie. 'Großartig. Einfach großartig! Jetzt denkt er, dass ich weinerlich bin', flennte sie still.

"Es war eher ein Unfall, da Longbottom dafür verantwortlich war... aber das ist nebensächlich. Antworte mir", sagte er, bevor er ein "bitte" anhängte.

"Uh", sagte Tonks, nur um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Du fragst, warum ich dich liebe? Das ist eine schwierige Frage... Es ist einfach passiert. Erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal, wo wir uns begegnet sind?" Severus nickte und rieb seinen Ellbogen, wo noch immer ein blauer Fleck zu sehen war. "Ich war von dir beeindruckt und deine Stimme hat mich sofort überwältigt. Von da an hat es sich einfach entwickelt. Irgendwie schnell, ich weiß, aber so war's. Und nun, tja, du weißt schon..."

"Und was, wenn ich es nicht wissen würde?"

"Nun, dann würde es auch nichts machen, da es ja nichts verändern wird, richtig? Ich habe vielleicht Gefühle für dich, aber diese Gefühle werden nicht erwidert..." Sie suchte in Severus' Gesicht nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, aber warum musste er mit ihr reden, wenn er nicht auch etwas für sie fühlte? Severus errötete, und Tonks grinste triumphal. Zwei Mal hintereinander! Wow.

"Ich-" Er schnitt sich selbst ab, bevor er noch zu stottern anfing. "Schwöre aufs Grab deiner Mutter, dass du es ernst meinst mit dieser ganzen... Affäre."

Tonks hörte das verzweifelte Verlangen in seiner Stimme. Wie lange musste er sich schon danach gesehnt haben, dass seine Einsamkeit endete?

'Nicht mehr länger', schwor sich die Hexe leise, lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz nach vorne und fixierte Severus mit einem nüchternen Blick. "Ich kann nicht", sagte sie (Severus sah gleichzeitig überrascht, miserabel und wütend aus), "meine Mutter lebt noch."

"Oh", sagte Severus und Erleichterung versuchte sich auf sein Gesicht zu kämpfen.

"Ich bin aber dazu bereit", fuhr Tonks mit einem Lächeln fort, "auf das Leben meiner künftigen Kinder zu schwören."

Drei Wochen, Dumbledores Rückkehr und zahlreiche geheime Treffen später, war der früher griesgrämige Severus Snape so glücklich wie er werden konnte. Er hatte einen Lebensvorrat an Pepper-up-Trank für sich (und Tonks') privaten Gebrauch gebraucht, er hatte Potter und Co. hinterlistig ein paar Punkte zuspielen können (indem er nicht so viele abzog wie zuvor) und er lebte ein friedliches Leben mit einer Nymphadora Tonks in den Hogwarts-Kerkern.

Severus lächelte so weit die Winkel seines Mundes raufgehen wollten und stieß die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf. Er erstarrte sofort als ohrenbetäubende Musik und die Stimme seiner Geliebten ihn beinahe nach hinten schleuderte.

Tonks sprang herum wie ein Känguru mit Koordinationsproblemen (Severus schätzte, dass sie dachte, sie würde tanzen), etwas wie ein Mini-Engorgio-Zauber-Gerät war in einer Hand und sie sang recht schrecklich.

"Well, here we go again! Living in a world that others cannot share! Yeah, here we go again! We are moving from a spark to a flame! I am hiiigh-"

"Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Severus und schloss die Tür.

"-on emotion! Hiiigh again! Your love will find the way!" endete sie dramatisch und ließ sich in den Armsessel fallen, den sie sehr lieb gewonnen hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten als sie Severus anschaute, ihre Wangen von der Anstrengung gerötet. Sie deutete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und murmelte ein "Reducio" um ihre Stimme wieder auf Normalvolumen zu bringen. "Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" fragte Tonks und legte das Mikrofon beiseite.

'Es wird schlimmer', dachte Severus, weil wenn immer sie ihn diese bestimmte Frage stellte, sie etwas von ihm wollte, das er ihr nicht geben wollte.

"Fein", sagte er langsam, und während Tonks noch high on emotion war, war er schon high on Aufmerksamkeit.

"Das ist nett!"

"Warum fragst du?" Severus war noch immer misstrauisch; aus alter Gewohnheit.

"Einfach so. Ich brauche doch keinen Grund, um an deiner Gesundheit interessiert zu sein, oder?"

"Ich schätze nicht."

Tonks seufzte verträumt, lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. "Sev?"

Der Flash von Ekel wegen des noch immer irgendwie gehassten Spitznamens welkte nach 0,271828 Sekunden, was einen neuen Rekord darstellte. "Ja?"

"Erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal, als wir uns trafen?"

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" fragte Severus zurück, doch es war kein Biss in seinen Worten. "Es war nur ein paar Flure weiter..."

"Hm", machte Tonks und lächelte bei der Erinnerung. "Du bist über mein Bein gefallen." Sie kicherte, und Severus fühlte ein Aufflackern von Ärger, das schnell wieder ausgepustet wurde, als Tonks mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu ihm aufblickte. "An diesem Tag bist du über mich gefallen, und ich konnte nicht aufhören, mir zu wünschen, dass du mir verfallen würdest..."

Da war eine Pause, in der Severus überlegte, wie er seine Gefühle am besten ausdrücken sollte. Er endete damit, dass er einfach sagte, was ihm zuerst durch den Kopf ging.

"Manche Wünsche werden wahr."

Ende-

A/N: Hermione endet wahrscheinlich mit Ron, Harry wird für eine Zeit betrübt sein, aber dann wird er auch Liebe finden. McGonagall beschließt, Dumbledore braucht eine strikte Diät – keine Süßigkeiten mehr. Peeves zieht zu Myrthe (Peeves will Kinder und schlägt vor, dass sie ein paar der jüngeren Schüler umbringen, aber Myrthe ist nicht wirklich so scharf aufs Elternsein). Lupin gewinnt in der Lotterie, kündigt seinen Job und zieht nach Quebec. Er spendet das Meiste des Geldes, aber behält genug, um sicherzustellen, dass er ohne Sorgen leben kann. Tonks übernimmt VGDK ganz, zieht in Severus' (nun magisch vergrößerte) Gemächer. Snape und Tonks werden nicht herausfinden, dass drei Gryffindors für ihre Vereinigung zu beschuldigen sind.

That's all, folks!-

Keine Reviews, bitte. Animexx: Kommentarfunktion deaktiviert.


End file.
